AIM To please
by jennibare
Summary: *COMPLETE* Set in modern day, Zuko and Katara chat it up online with fun results soon discovering that they need more than a computer screen. They need each other. M for Zutara with a splash of lemon-lime.
1. Chapter 1

**So this little story has been playing in my head for some time. Of all the Zutara stories I've read, I never read one like this so I thought what the hey, let's make one. I had to alter my original set up since you can't do chat script style. Not nearly as effective as my original plan but hopefully you get the point. It's modern day, computer based Zutara grown up smut at it's finest. If you don't like smut, please don't read. If you do, then by all means enjoy...**

**Oh, yeah, Avatar does not belong to me... no money from this, yada yada... Blah...**

* * *

Zuko sat at down at his desk and turned on his computer. While he waited for the thing to boot up he sipped his beer. It'd been a busy day, what with running a successful business and trying to make a very unhappy Mai happy. He was looking for some "stress relief" and after trying to instigate something and getting nowhere, she finally claimed another "headache". Feeling frustrated and stressed, he went to the computer to check his emails and maybe kill some aliens online. After logging in, he noticed an instant message.

It was from _sugrqueen_85_, "Hey there stranger!"

He smiled. Katara. Since he had taken over the family business, he had kept in contact with his high school friends online. She and Aang traveled around the world being all nomad-y, traveling in Aang's beat up VW bus with their cat Momo and Aapa the yellow lab mix. She would email him pictures of wherever they were staying. He kept all of them, especially the ones of just Katara. Mai disapproved of him socializing with the lower class but they were his friends and he didn't care. She could just deal with it.

"Hello back" _sifuhotman_ replied.

"Isn't it late there? Shouldn't you be in bed, Mr. I-Rise-With-The-Sun?" she typed back.

"I wasn't tired yet, Miss I-Rise-With-The-Moon. Shouldn't you be out with Aang?"

There was a pause.

"He went to Earthrumble 21 or 72 or whatever number it is now with Toph and sokka. I didn't want to go, so here I am all by my lonesome."

"Poor baby. Wait, I thought you were in Omashu?

"we got in gaoling earlier today. We had dinner with toph and Sokka and her parents, then they decided to go to the earthrumble and I went back to the hotel.

"I told them if they wanted to see rocks thrown around, I'd be happy to help."

"Laughing. I'm sure you would too."

As he waited for her response, he clicked on his email icon and took a long drink from his beer bottle. Crap. More chain emails from Ty Lee. "yes, Ty Lee, the cats are cute but I'm not getting seven years bad luck if I don't forward this to 20 friends in 2 minutes. stop sending these to me!" he typed in his reply.

Ding!

"So… what are you doing? Where's Mai?"

"In bed."

"And yet here you are on the computer with me. Tsk, tsk, Zuko. Whatever would uncle say?"

He laughed. "Probably something like "you must look outside the screen to see those in front of you."

"or "go, nephew! either one I guess."

"Oh my god, he would so say both!"

"what about you? What would little aang think of you chatting with me?"

He took another swig of beer.

"like I care. I'm so sick of his clinginess I could scream. I mean he practically cried because I wouldn't come with them tonight."

He raised his good eyebrow as he took another swig.

"What's wrong with just hanging out and relaxing? I mean we've been traveling all week and I'm tired. whatever though, right?

"I agree with you. Sometimes I'd rather stay in than go out."

He took the last swig before typing. "gotta get another beer. be right back."

"Ooo.. get one for me too!"

He raced to the minifridge in his office grabbing two cold beers before sitting back down. He popped the cap on one.

"do you have webcam?" sifuhotman typed.

"Yeah, why?" sugarqueen_85 answered.

"Turn it on"

"Ok"

a moment later there was a pop up that a video message had started. He turned his webcam on as well.

He saw Katara on his screen as well as his own in the lower corner. He grabbed the second bottle of beer and held it up to camera. He then made a showing of opening it up for her and pretending to pass it to her.

" Aww… that's so sweet of you," she said blowing a kiss to the camera

"You're welcome." He said, "Nice pj's by the way. Is it cold there?"

She was sitting on the chair with her right leg up on the seat, wearing very short sweatshorts. It was obviously cold in the room because he could see her tan nipples through the thin fabric of the white tank top. He saw her look down at herself and blushing, instantly sat crossed leg on the chair and pulled out the top a bit to try to make it a bigger to hide her breasts.

"Perv," she said shaking a finger at him.

They rambled back and forth about things going on in their lives- traveling around with Aang, how their families were doing. Zuko was getting a bit bored which made him tired.

"well, I'm going to go to bed now" he finally said.

She gave a pout, "Wait! Do you have a deck of cards?"

He raised an eyebrow in curiousity, "Yeah, why?"

She jumped from her seat, "Just go grab em and maybe something a bit stronger than that beer. We're going to play a game."

He then saw leave the room. He followed her lead and went to the living room to grab a pack of cards and the bottle of whiskey from the wet bar in the living room, returning to his office. He closed the door behind him and locked it as quietly as possibly. She was on the screen waiting for him shuffling her deck. He noticed a bottle with clear liquid inside it next to her.

"okay now what?" he asked.

"Have you ever played war?" she asked.

"Yeah years ago. But how do we play over the computer?

"We hold up a card and whoever has the lowest card has to either take a shot or remove a piece of clothing."

Zuko was in mid drink of his last beer when she said this. The liquid nearly came out his nose as he coughed and sputtered. She started laughing.

"So wanna play with me?" she taunted, eyebrow raised.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe he was going to do this

"Sure. But don't I have the advantage of more clothes than you?" Indicating her lack of clothing. He was still dressed in the days clothes, pants, button down shirt, undershirt, etc. He saw her look down at herself again.

She scrunched her face in thought, "You're right. Hang on."

She got up from the chair and he saw her bend over (giving him a good look at her butt in the process) to pick up something off the floor. She then shimmied into a pair of jeans and pulled on a hoodie.

"There. Ready?

"Bring it on waterbender."

He held up his top card- a jack. She held up a 4. With a mock frown, she pulled off her hoodie.

She held up a Queen, he held up a 10. There went his outershirt.

She held up a two, he held up a 5. She took a swig from her bottle

"What are you drinking?"

"Arctic wine from Sokka's secret stash. You know, from under his pillow."

"Not the brightest sometimes." Zuko said

"He's a simple guy like that."

She held up a 10, he held a 9. Off went his belt. He held up a 8 she had a 5. Off went her jeans

She won, off went a sock. She won again, off went another sock

"Wuss" she chided.

He held a jack, she held a 10. She took a long swig from the bottle.

"Wuss," he repeated. "Not going to take off something else?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I _am_ running low on clothing as you can see." waving a hand down her body.

He laughed as he held up a 8. She pulled a 6.

"Damn," she said as she took another drink.

She got the next high card, he grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a long swig. He coughed a bit. She laughed at him.

"It's been awhile since I've drank this stuff. I forgot how much it burns."

She got the next high card. He took another swig.

Three more times she drew the high card and twice he took a drink once he took off his undershirt. After the fourth time she won, already feeling a bit tipsy and not wanting to take another drink, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, leaving him in his black boxer briefs. She nodded in approval.

"Nice," she smirked.

He gave a naughty smile. He drew the next high card. She took a drink. It was his turn to go on the winning streak and on his fifth win, she had enough of the alcohol and seductively removed her tank top. His jaw dropped at the sight of her perfectly tan full breasts, unbelieving that he was seeing her topless.

She looked at him and smiled. "Like what you see?"

"Yes. Very much so."

She held up the next card. He held up his. She won. He took a drink. He held up his next card, she hers. He won again. She took a drink. The fourth time in a row his card beat hers. He saw her push back the desk chair, stumbling slightly and turned to face away from the webcam, hooked her fingers into her shorts, and slowly and as seductively as she could in her inebriated state wiggled them off her hips, down her butt, and then bending over to give him a good show of her naked rear end as she removed the shorts completely from around her ankles.

He was practically panting at the sight of her completely nude form on the screen. He felt the bulge in his boxer briefs grow. While she was still turned around, he looked through his deck and found the lowest two cards he could find.

She laughed as she plopped down in her seat. "I guess you won then," then looked into the camera seductively. "Good game."

"Too bad you're so far away or else it'd still be game on, waterbender."

She arched her eyebrow, "Oh, really? How so?"

He flashed the two of hearts on the screen, his good eyebrow arched and a devious half smile on his face.

He pushed his chair back enough so that the bulge in his underwear was visible to her. He saw her eyes widened at the sight. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and as seductively as he could in_ his_ inebriated state, mimicking Katara's movements earlier, pulled them down, his manhood springing from their confines. Her eyes widened more and she licked her lips then pouted slightly.

"Mai is a lucky girl."

He looked up and down Katara's body. "Aang is a lucky guy."

She instantly frowned.

"What?" Zuko asked feeling like he totally ruined the moment.

"Nothing," was her short reply.

"You're a worse liar than me, Katara."

He could see her breathe in deeply before answering, "I'd hardly know. I try but he won't do anything. I mean we kiss but that's just about it. he says it's not proper without being married. "

Zuko stared at the screen, quite surprised. He knew Aang really liked Katara so it surprised him that Aang would not be intimate with that gorgeous woman who sat so far away from him and yet was right in the same room.

He finally stated, "Stupid boy."

She started laughing.

"I'd be all over you."

"Oh, yeah?" looking at the screen while twirling a strand of hair around her finger then licked her lips. "And what would you do if I was in front of you right now?

"First starts, I'd kiss those lips that you keep licking."

She ran a finger over her mouth, "These right here?"

"Yup. Then to your ear and down your neck."

She traced her finger over the spots he mentioned.

"Then down your chest and to your breasts. I'd suck on the right nipple, then the left."

Katara continued tracing her finger over her body as he continued listing her upper anatomy. Their breathing increased at the same rate as their arousal.

"Then your toes,"

She looked at the screen oddly. "Toes?"

"Yeah. Gotta save the best for last."

"Up your left leg then back down to your right foot then up that leg. Then your inner thigh.

He stroked himself gently as he watched Katara trace her body as he continued describing where he would touch her. When she reached her inner thighs, she spread her legs exposing her neatly trimmed womanhood completely to Zuko. He noticed that her petals were glistening in desire and Agni! he wished she was in front of him right now.

"Now what?" she asked, hand stopped just above her brown curls.

It took him a moment to regain his train of thought.

He then said that he would trace her "inner parts". He memorized the movements she made with her fingers over her intimate parts saving that bit of information just in case he would ever need it later. He heard her panting as she stroked herself, even inserting a finger inside herself. He began panting himself as he continued stroking himself to the show. Soon both benders were moaning in desire and biting their lips to keep quiet imaging (even vocalizing) it was the other person's hand (or mouth or body) bringing them to that state of ecstasy that washed over both of them at just the same moment.

As they caught their breaths, slowly returning from that peak, they looked at their respective computer screens, eyes glassy, cheeks flushed between the alcohol and the arousal, suddenly shy smiles spreading across both their faces.

"Well that was fun," Katara finally said.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, wiping his hand off on his undershirt.

"We should do that again," she suggested tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Tomorrow night?" he asked.

"See you then." She smiled and winked at him before the web message ended leaving him with a blank screen where her face had been.

He breathed in running his other hand through his hair, still trying to come down from his high. When he felt a little more "normal", he shut down the computer. Putting his pants back on, he placed the bottle of whiskey in the lower drawer of his desk and scooping up the rest of his clothing headed for bed.

He had never been more excited about a Wednesday coming than he did right then.

* * *

**For those that follow me on LJ, I have the more grown up version over there. I'm picky there that you must be over 18 to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II**

Zuko opened the door to his penthouse apartment and there stood everyone: Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara. They were all in town visiting and decided to drop by to visit their old friend. Zuko greeted everyone warmly as they entered his apartment. Katara was the last one to enter. He caught his breath at the sight of her. She had gotten a little taller (her high heeled boots might have helped a little) since he had last seen her in person over a year ago. She wore jeans that hugged all her delicious curves and a white flutter sleeve top that contrasted very nicely with her tan skin. Her hair was down in brunette waves that he wanted to run his fingers through. She brushed a kiss on his cheek in greeting as he gave her a small hug. "It's good to see you," he whispered in her ear.

"I thought you might like this," she said with a secret smile as she held up a bottle of arctic wine not quite meeting his eyes. He had a good idea what she meant.

After that first night of their naughty webcam messaging, they had continued their little tryst almost every night over the past six months. But it wasn't always about the sexy parts (fun as they were), they had also rekindled the friendship that had dimmed over the years. They talked about family issues, what they wanted out of life, and what they weren't getting at home that they very much wanted, emotionally and physically.

She brushed past him and went to the living room where everyone else was. Her perfume lingered there in the doorway and he took a deep breath of it. That little exchange sent charges throughout his body. He couldn't believe that she was finally here in the flesh and yet there were all these other people here that he wanted to leave. Now. He quickly composed himself, closed the door, and joined the group.

They all lounged on his black leather sofas catching up on life, drinking the wine that Katara had brought. After some time, Sokka announced he was hungry (big surprise there) so Zuko recommended they walk to a restaurant near his building. The large group walked there laughing and talking the whole way. Zuko watched Aang's attempts to hold Katara's hand or place an arm over her shoulder and he mentally laughed to himself each time the bald kid (well not so much kid anymore now that he was 19) got blocked. At the restaurant, the group continued laughing and talking loudly. Zuko tried his best not to stare at the waterbender but he did steal glances at her throughout the meal as she did with him.

At one point, Toph asked Katara to come with her to the restroom, claiming she needed help finding it. While in there Toph told her that they were lucky Aang was completely clueless otherwise there might be problems. Katara feigned innocence. Toph rolled her milky eyes.

"Have you two done anything?"

"What? No! Of course not."

"Hmm. It's like you're lying but you're not. Weird."

After the meal, they went back to Zuko's apartment to finish catching up. At the end of the night, they all exchanged handshakes and hugs as the group left. When Katara hugged him, Zuko whispered in her ear, "When can I see you again?"

She noticed everyone was waiting on her at the elevator, so she waved them on, "Go ahead. I'll catch up." They let the door close.

He repeated his question, looking her deep in the eyes. She smiled mischievously as she picked imaginary lint off the front of his shirt. "How about you take me out to dinner? Tomorrow?" He nodded, licking his lips in anticipation. "I'll meet you at that little Italian restaurant down by the pier. 8 o'clock?"

"13 Coins?" he verified. She nodded.

"I can't wait." She moved to kiss his cheek but he saw this and turned his head catching her lips with his own. Her eyes widened at his boldness but she didn't back away instead returning the kiss. After what felt like hours, but in reality was just a brief moment, she finally broke away. "They're waiting for me downstairs," she smiled smugly as she turned her head away. And with that, she turned swaying her hips on purpose as he watched her walk towards the elevator. He was half tempted to run after her and kidnap her for the night. Instead he ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the entry of his doorway. The elevator opened for her almost immediately and she entered, turned, and gave a demure wave and smile before the doors closed.

The next afternoon, he got ready for his date with Katara. He was on pins and needles in anticipation. He couldn't believe that he would finally be alone with her, in person. He shaved, styled his hair, sprayed on cologne, then got dressed in black straight front pants, a white t-shirt with a crimson v-neck sweater, and on top a black twill blazer. He then slipped on his socks and black loafers. He looked down at this watch, it was only 6:30 and he had an hour to waste before he needed to leave. He flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing like mindless entertainment to pass the time. Then his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id. Mai. Ugh! He was in no mood to talk to her but it would be worse if he didn't answer.

"Hello?" he answered dryly.

"Hey, Zuko," came her attempt at a sexy response. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Going out," he replied shortly.

"With who?"

"A friend."

"Which friend?"

"Just a friend. Look Mai I don't have time to play 20 questions with you, okay? What do you really want? We broke up remember. Like three months ago."

He heard her sigh, "I just thought we could, you know…reconcile." That was her code for sleep together and then he would accept her back.

"I'm tired of 'reconciling' with you. I want someone who wants to be with me, not just someone who wants me for awhile, gets bored, leaves, and then decides that she misses my money so comes crawling back and like an idiot I keep accepting her."

"But Zuko…"

"No, Mai, it's over. Good bye." He hung up, hanging his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was just like her to ruin his good mood.

He looked at the clock on his phone. Shit. He had 20 minutes to get to the restaurant. He grabbed his wallet and keys, walked out the door, locking it behind him, and getting in the elevator pressed the garage button. Once there, he pressed the button on his remote disarming his black Lexus IS. He slid into the driver's seat and took off towards the restaurant. He pulled up to the front and handed the valet his keys. He walked inside and before he could ask the maitre d' if his guest had arrived he saw her sitting at the bar with her legs crossed tracing the rim of her wine glass with her pinky while looking out the window with a distant look on her face. She looked stunning. Not too overdone, just right. She wore a black pencil skirt that hit just above her knee with a cream colored silk ruffle sleeveless top and black patent ballet shoes. Her hair was in a neat ponytail that hung down her back. Without even thinking he glided to where she sat and standing behind her gently touched the back of the hand that held the glass, "May I buy you another, miss?" he silkily asked in her ear.

She turned prepared to smack whoever it was who was touching her but then saw the golden eyes staring back at her. A smile spread quickly. "Why yes, you may." He gestured to the bartender to get another for her and one of what she was having for him. Zuko slid onto the seat next to her and continued to stare at her now holding her hand. He lifted it to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. He saw her shiver and the smile spread. He gently placed both their hands on the counter and rubbed the top of hers with his thumb. "You look wonderful."

"So do you."

She took a drink of her wine and he took a drink too. They continued sitting, taking small sips of their drinks and glancing at each other like two teenagers on a first date not really saying anything to each other. It kind of was like a first date even though they had been friends since they were teens, and their conversations online that built up to this moment.

"Sir, your table is ready." With that they picked up their drinks, her purse and sweater, and followed the maitre d' to their table in a secluded part of the restaurant. Zuko guided Katara with his hand lightly on her lower back. They ate and talked comfortably over the course of the next two hours. Katara noticed a dance floor and asked Zuko to dance with her. How could he say no to her when she looked so excited? They got up and wrapping their arms around each other floated across the dance floor to a beat that only they heard. He held her right hand to his chest while she snaked her left hand up his neck and began stroking the back of his neck lazily. His left hand lay just at the border of her back and backside. As they swayed back and forth, Katara suddenly whispered, "You know I really shouldn't be here."

"You're 21 now, you're legal to drink," implying the drinks from earlier.

She laughed gently at his teasing, and then got a serious look on her face as she looked up at him. "You know what I mean."

His smile slowly disappeared as well, "Yeah, I do know." He furrowed his brow and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, "I'm not forcing you to be here, you can leave whenever you want."

"That's the thing. I don't want to go," she looked down, then up at him. "Ever."

He let go of her hand and lifted her chin up bringing his lips close to hers kissing the corner. "So don't."

After dancing for about half an hour more, they got their things and left the restaurant. When the valet brought his car around, Zuko heard Katara give a low whistle. He gave a short snicker. They got in the car and started driving.

"So, do I need to drive you 'home'?" Zuko glanced at her, one hand on the wheel, the other offered out for her to hold which she gladly took. He again brought it to his lips and began kissing each knuckle slowly working his way down to her wrist. A shiver passed over her.

She leaned her head back on the seat as she looked at him, "No. I'm not ready to go back yet. How 'bout your place?" He smiled smugly.

He nodded and headed home. Once they got to his apartment, he opened the bottle of arctic wine and poured two glasses. They sat on his leather sofa turned towards each other.

She put her glass on the coffee table and then looked at him sadly before staring at her hands that were folded in her lap, "Why can't I leave him? We've drifted apart and yet I can't get the courage to just end it. I know everyone will be so mad if I do. "

Zuko put his glass next to hers and wrapped a large hand over her small one. His other hand went to her cheek lifting her head so she could look at him. "A relationship should never be an obligation. If you don't want to be with him, then end it. Why be with someone who doesn't make you happy? Trust me. It never works."

She finally looked at him, "You're right. I know you're right. But how do I do it without breaking his heart?"

"You can't. Either way you'll break it. But is it worth breaking your own?"

She left a short time later and he went to bed. Around 2:30 in the morning, he heard a knock on the door. Pulling on a silk robe over his pajama pants, he went to the door. There she stood with a combination of tears and mascara running down her soft cheeks. He also noticed the two suitcases.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He quickly pulled her and the luggage inside and wrapped his arm around her leading her to the living room. He handed her a tissue as she plopped onto the couch.

With as much bravado as she could muster she announced she did it.

He looked at her puzzled, "Did what?"

"I broke up with him. Said I couldn't be with someone who was happy roaming. I want a house, a family, I want roots. I'm not a nomad like he is." She blew her nose into the tissue. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest where her crying started anew.

He calmly stroked her hair and trying to comfort her. After a while, she moved from his embrace and looked at him with a mix of sorrow and confusion and something else he couldn't quite place. Then she wiped her eyes with the tissue again before placing it on the table. She looked again at him and smiled softly. She then crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him kissing her back with as much passion as he could. He gently pushed his hands up her sides under her shirt. She leaned back and grabbed the hem and yanked it up over her head. Then reached behind her and unhooked her bra flinging it behind her as she leaned forward to kiss him, their lips and tongues searching and tasting each other in a frenzy. He ran his hands up and down her back and sides thrilling in the feel of her skin under his fingers slowly finding his way to her full breasts which filled his hands perfectly. His lips trailed down her neck, collar bone, to the tops of her breasts down further to capture a hardened nipple in his warm mouth. He held in firm between his lips and teeth as he flicked it quickly with the tip of his tongue. He heard her mewl above him and felt the shivers race through her. After a time, he found the other nipple and repeated the movements.

After all that time with the naughty webcam shows now she was here in front of him ready and waiting but something was off. As much as he wanted this to continue, he stopped. She looked down at him puzzled. "What's wrong?" she asked as she grabbed her hair and pulled it away from her face and over her shoulder. He continued tracing his fingers over her skin as he looked up into her eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you did just break up with-"

"You've got a horny chick half naked on your lap. What do you think?" she interrupted. He shrugged his shoulders before pulling her down for another kiss. Sliding his hands up her legs over her skirt feeling for the zipper. Instead of unzipping it though, he grabbed her butt and pulled her closer to his body.

She pulled away from his lips still holding his face looking deep into his amber eyes, "Just tell me you want me."

He gazed back and as he wrapped his fingers into her hair at the base of her head pulling in for another kiss whispering against her lips, "More than you will ever know."

That's all she needed to hear. She slid off his lap and reaching behind her, unzipped the skirt letting it slink off her hips to the floor. He leaned forward and began caressing her hips and fingering the trim of the black lace panties that was the last barrier between him and her body. He kissed over her trim belly and down to the fabric running his lips over the material. She pushed him back on the couch and looping her fingers onto the sides shimmied out of them tossing them carelessly behind her.

That's all Zuko needed to see. He leapt from the couch and grabbed the woman bridal style carrying her to his bed where he tossed her onto it yanking his pants off before quickly following her. The two entwined themselves as they feverishly began kissing and exploring each other's bodies with their hands and eventually with mouths and lips. After all the months online, they felt as though they had a good road map to each other's bodies and quickly went to those parts.

Katara finally grabbed his shoulders, indicating that he should move his lips and tongue from between her legs before she totally came down from her rapture that he had just caused her. He readily positioned himself and with a quick thrust entered her fully. A hearty moan came from both benders as they adjusted to the feeling of him inside her. Katara began moving her hips egging him on to which he gladly began the motions that led them both onto their journey to ecstasy.

"Oh, Gods, right…ah…there…don't… stop…" she panted as he hit just the right spot inside her. Her fingernails dug into his back causing delicious pain, sweat dripped from his forehead catching in his hair, his hand rested on the top of her head twining into her hair, lips caught each other for violent, deep kisses. Moans and an occasional shout of pleasure issued from both benders. Her hips met each forceful thrust he delivered. He kept the pace until white light filled his vision as he exploded inside her with a primal roar. His release triggered hers as she screamed out in pleasure. He leaned forward careful not to crush her beneath his weight nuzzling her neck as they recovered their breaths.

They quickly recovered and Zuko found himself on his back with Katara grinding on top of him at full force. He had never met a woman whose stamina matched his own. Yet here she was on top of him giving him a run for his money. He ran his hands up her stomach and fondled her breasts, pinching each nipple. He felt and heard the effect that had on her and proceed to increase his intensity quickly bringing Katara to climax. She collapsed on top of him.

"Are you done, waterbender?" he teased.

She sat up. "Not even close." She lifted off of him and got on her hands and knees looking back at him. She wiggled her butt in invitation lowering her upper body. He smirked as he quickly mounted her from behind and they began mating like komodo rhinos.

They tried several other positions, some successful, some not so much, but in the end they were both left sweaty, tired, and completely satisfied. As they drifted off to sleep in each others arms, whispers of love were exchanged.

OooOooO

The next morning, Zuko woke up with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, he reached over to the side where Katara had been sleeping to pull her in for another round when he noticed the spot was empty. He shot up in bed looking around the room slightly panicked. _"What the hell? Where'd she go?"_ Glancing at the clock radio on the nightstand he noticed it was almost 10am. He quickly pulled on his pants and raced around the apartment. The luggage that had been left in the hallway was gone. Her purse. Gone. Her clothes scattered across the living room floor from last night. Gone. He stood there in the middle of the room running his hands through his hair in distress. Hadn't they had fun last night? Hadn't they said they loved each other? Maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she had gone back to Aang.

He slumped down on the couch and covered his head with his hands. He was kicking himself. They had gone too fast and he scared her off. He knew it. He _knew_ that's what had happened. She had some fun and now she was done with him.

"Idiot!" he screamed at himself. He wanted to explode. To destroy everything around him in his rage. How could she do this to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**PART III**

As he sat there wallowing, feeling like he had been nothing more than her Rebound Boy, he suddenly heard a loud bang against his front door then another like someone was trying to kick the bloody thing down. He leapt up and angrily opened it.

There she stood juggling a tray with two coffees and three large grocery bags. Relief flooded him.

"Oh, thank La," she exclaimed as he grabbed the bags from her overburdened arms. "I thought I was going to lose everything."

_So did I_, he thought. _Wait! Where did that come from?_

They got to the kitchen where they put the bags and coffees down. As she began opening cabinet doors figuring out where to put the groceries he leaned against the counter watching her. "I thought you left," he confessed, eyes down in embarrassment, trying hard to be nonchalant about the situation.

The idea seemed strange to him that he would be so upset thinking that she had left. Normally he could care less. In fact, he usually preferred that. Relationships weren't really his thing aside from being with Mai but that was so on and off that it hardly counted. Not to say that he slept with a lot of women, because he didn't. But this woman he had known since high school was a little different. He honestly didn't want to say goodbye. He was tired of telling her goodbye.

"I did leave, silly," lifting the coffees and the small bag waving them at him, "Coffee. Bagels. Groceries. I was starving and for having this big fancy kitchen you have, like, no food. I mean seriously, your fridge has nothing but beer and takeout. It's any wonder you-" Zuko cut her off by planting his lips on hers, pulling her body close to his. Her eyes widened in surprise then slipped closed as she put the food and coffee down behind her gripping the counter as she kissed him back.

"What happened to your suitcases?" he finally pulled away and reached behind her pulling the bag of bagels towards him and noticed the package of lox and the tub of cream cheese inside. His favorite. She knew him so well and it made him smile to himself.

She slinked out from underneath him and took the lid off her coffee blowing on the hot beverage to cool it to a more drinkable temperature. The way her lips puckered like that turned him on despite his remaining anxiety. "I put them in your guest room closet so they're out of the way. Don't want people tripping on them," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world taking a sip of her coffee. She paused mid drink to let him know that she had stole $60 from his wallet.

"Naughty girl. I guess you'll just have to work it off." He grabbed the coffee from her hand and placed it back on the counter while lifting her up and plopping her on the counter. He stood between her legs and began kissing her. She lazily draped her arms over his shoulders playing with the hairs on the back of his neck eliciting an eager moan.

She mock pouted, "But the coffee will get cold."

He warmed up his hands as he pushed them up her sides under her shirt caressing her breasts over her bra. "Firebender, remember? And you're worried about coffee?"

"At least let me eat. I'm starving," she tried to wiggle away but his grip was firm as his fingers made their way down her back grabbing her butt and bringing her closer to his body.

"Well, I'm starving too," he replied as he lifted her T-shirt over her head and unfastened her bra with one hand removing it from her body while the other hand teased her skin. His lips began planting kisses along her collarbone and up her neck. He rubbed his groin against her inner thigh teasing both of them. She giggled as she gently trailing her nails down his bare chest getting another enticing groan from the firebender.

"I suppose food can wait," she decided as she brought her lips to his running her tongue along his smile, "Besides you taste much better. Oh! Wait a sec." She hopped down and reaching in her purse, pulled out a small plastic bag tossing it to Zuko. "I noticed you were getting low last night so I thought I'd replenish your stock."

Looking at the box inside, he smiled. Naughty girl, indeed. They weren't his regular brand, but the box promised "to feel like nothing was on". Nice.

"Well, let's go find out if the box is right, shall we?" Katara prompted, grabbed the strings that held his pants up leading him to the bedroom, a devious smile on her lips.

After over an hour of play, and discovering the box was quite right, they peeled themselves out of bed. He threw on some sweat pants and she threw on one of his t-shirts and some panties, that he was half tempted to rip right off her. They plopped down on the couch watching cartoons and devouring the bagels. As they finished up, and a fun wrestling match over the last bagel, Katara's cell phone started ringing. It was some mushy romantic pop song. It was Aang, probably calling to reconcile. An odd expression Zuko couldn't quite make out came over her face as she went to go answer it. But the smile that was there quickly disappeared.

"Hey Aang," she murmured turning away from Zuko.

Zuko sighed as he left the couch, tossing the bags and cups in the trash before he went out on the deck, giving her some privacy. Even through the glass he could hear a very emotional Katara speaking, yelling, and crying, sometimes all at once. Part of him felt bad for Aang, but his selfish side hoped that Aang would accept his loss and let her move on. Hopefully to him. But he tried to fight that inner voice that tried reasoning with him that there was no way that she'd just hop into another relationship that close to ending the one with Aang. They had been together for he thought he remembered her saying five years. Since she was 16. It was after he graduated they got together. He knew that for sure.

Clearing his mind so he wouldn't think at all, elbows leaning on the railing, wind sweeping his shaggy black hair, he heard the door open softly. He turned his head slightly seeing her out of the corner of his eye. Her arms were crossed over her chest, face expressionless. He heard and felt her stand beside him, leaning her elbows on the railing too except she was faced the opposite way.

He started to open his mouth to ask what had happened but part of him didn't want to hear the answer. He waited for her to start.

"Do you remember back in high school? How close we all were?" she began.

"Of course." They were "the gang" of the Ba Sing Se School. All of them. Him, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Suki, Haru, Jet, even his sister, Azula, and Ty Lee. Despite their age differences, they were all the best of friends. They did everything together. Then he and Jet graduated, then Sokka, Haru, and Suki and after that everyone kind of scattered apart. He and Sokka had been roommates at Ba Sing Se University until Sokka quit school to go work with his dad and Zuko moved back to the Fire Nation capital finishing up school there before going to work with his dad, which he hated.

After a moment, she continued blushing slightly, "Well, I have to be honest. I had a major crush on you. But I knew I was your best friend's kid sister, then you graduated and moved on and I got with Aang…" her voice trailed off.

Zuko looked down at her smugly. "You had a crush on me?"

Katara giggled, "Yeah, silly I know."

"No, it's not. Remember that one summer, right before my senior year? I stayed with you and Sokka for a month?"

"Yeah, you guys picked on me the whole time." She wrinkled her nose and pouted slightly at the memory. He couldn't resist that face. Turning slightly, he slid his hand across her stomach, pulling her in to stand in front of him.

Zuko chuckled as he brought his lips down to hers, caressing them. "Well, let's just say I wasn't there to only see Sokka. And why else do you think I picked on you? If I didn't like you, I would have ignored you." A thought occurred to him. "Come with me."

Following him inside, he went to a storage closet and pulled out a box. In it was a bunch of mementos from school and beyond. Flipping through, he found what he was looking for. A stack of pictures taken on Ember Island after they had all graduated when they spent a week at his family's beach house. The one picture he brought out was of them. Her in a white bikini, him with his arms around her waist, heads resting against each others, both smiling up at the camera as he took the picture. They both looked happily content. After showing her that one, he then showed her another of her and Aang, kissing, but in it Katara was looking away like this was the most awkward thing ever.

"Oh my goodness. You kept all this?" she asked as she flipped through the remaining stack of photos from the vacation and from high school. Her eyes couldn't help but notice the ones of the two of them. There was one of them sleeping on the couch, them in "battle" as he tried to throw her into the pool, them leaning against each other as they watched the fire pit. There had always been a certain level of comfortable ease they shared with each other and the proof was in those photos, their letters and emails over the years, and more recently, the webcam shows. As if they should have been together from the start.

"I guess I'm sentimental," he whispered breaking her from her observations.

"Or maybe just mental," she teased playfully smacking him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and playfully lifted her in the air pretending like he was going to throw her down. Instead he brought her closer to him, resting his forehead against hers. "So what do we do about this?"

"I don't know. I mean, I've thought about it. Lots of times, but I don't really know," she whispered. "I just got out of a relationship and I don't know how smart it would be to just jump into the next one. I like you. A lot. But I don't want to screw it up."

He nodded solemnly, partially agreeing with her. But the other half, the half that was the stubborn, spoiled kid, wanted her all to himself.

"I talked to my dad this morning when I was out. He's going to let me move back in for a while until I figure stuff out," she said as she put the photos back in the box sliding the lid back on.

"Oh," was all he could say. From the tone of her voice, he knew she made up her mind and no matter how stubborn he was, she was far more so and there was no changing her mind. "When were you planning on going back?"

"I don't know yet. A couple days or so? Whenever you get sick of me?" she teased, running her hand across his still bare chest.

"I don't know if that's possible," he gave her that look and tilted his head in just a way that sent shivers up her spine.

"Can't we just enjoy each other while I'm still here?"

He smiled and closed his eyes. Yes, they would definitely enjoy each other as much as possible. And they did.

He had called the office first thing on Monday letting them know he wouldn't be in that week. While his secretary was surprised (he never took vacations), she passed on the message. Meanwhile, he and Katara spent the week locked up in his apartment enjoying each other until her flight left the following Tuesday afternoon. She had gotten several calls from her family worried about her, but she just told them she needed some space (as Zuko nipped her neck, teasing her, while she tried hard not to laugh) after the break up and was staying with a friend. Only Toph knew the truth where she was. And Katara knew she wasn't telling anyone.

At the end of their week alone together, Zuko begrudgingly showered and got ready for work Monday morning. He probably had a stack of papers over a mile high to review. He had checked his work emails from home (well when Katara wasn't sitting on his lap instigating action) and tried to deal with any issues that he could from there.

As he grabbed his keys, wallet, and cell phone to leave, Katara seductively waltzed up to him wearing nothing but his robe loosely draped on her body and wrapping her arms around his neck, twining her fingers into his hair, gave him a kiss goodbye. The kiss left him wanting more. "Ah, fuck it," he moaned against her lips as he dropped everything on the floor and scooped her up and took her back to the bedroom for a quick romp.

"Okay, _now_ I have to leave," he said as he redressed quickly. "What do you have planned for today?"

She wrapped the top sheet around her and scooted to the edge of the bed where he stood helping him straighten his tie with the hand that wasn't holding the sheet, "I don't know yet. What's there to do around here? I mean other than you."

He laughed as he leaned down to plant his lips on hers. She wrapped an arm around his neck and gripped the tie pulling him in to her. He almost let her, but he really had to go to work or else he'd be in bigger trouble than he probably already was. "Just stay out of trouble, okay? I'll pick you up for lunch."

"See you then," she smiled.

At the office, Azula leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest. "Oh, Zuzu," she called out.

Normally he cringed each time she called him that but today he smiled. He remembered last night, and this morning, the way Katara could only pant out the first syllable of his name. _"Zu… Zu."_ Only when she came was she able to get out that last syllable "..ko!" Suddenly he didn't mind that stupid nickname his sister gave him when they were kids. Katara could call him Zuzu any time she wanted. Especially said that way.

"What do you want Azula?" he didn't even look up from his computer.

"Dad wants to speak to you. He's wondering where you were last week," she looked down at her perfectly manicured nails, "Frankly I'm a little curious myself. I know you weren't with Mai since she was at my house in tears. Something about not returning her calls. Whatever. I had to comfort her and that's harder than it looks. "

"Hmph," was all he said about that. _I'm sure you comforted her __real__ well, sister_, he though venomously.

"She's perfect for you, Zuzu. I don't know why you just don't marry her and be done with it. She comes from a good family. It would be advantageous of you."

"Because I don't love her, okay? Not that you'd know anything about that," he mumbled.

"I probably know more about loving women than you do, Zuzu," she chided. Of course Azula would since she had more girlfriends in the past two years than Zuko had had his whole life.

"Yeah, you would, wouldn't you," he snorted, "Now if you'll excuse me. I'll go see Father."

OooOooO

"There! The last shirt," she announced pushing down the top of the suitcase trying hard to zip it. She had managed to do some serious clothes shopping while she was in town and now her suitcase was overflowing.

Zuko leaned against the doorway and watched her as she finished packing the last of her things. "You know, you don't have to leave."

Looking up at him, blowing a strand of hair that had fallen in her face out of the way, she tilted her head slightly, "I can't stay here, Zuko. I've already imposed too much." She had stayed two weeks longer than she intended, because frankly neither one were ready to part ways yet, so she kept delaying buying that one-way ticket to her dad's.

"Really, it's okay. I don't mind," he came up behind her and brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck getting a giggle from her.

"Seriously, Zuko. It's time," she said soberly.

"Yeah, I know," he replied darkly, sighing loudly as he headed to the kitchen to grab a beer. Popping the cap he took a long swig hoping it would numb the pain he knew was coming.

They had an understanding that "this" wasn't a relationship. Not for now anyways. They were friends with benefits. Nothing more, nothing less. She had just gotten out of a long-term relationship and hopping into the next one wasn't what she wanted. Maybe after some time, but not now.

"Zuko, don't do this," she followed behind him to the kitchen standing in the entry. Her eyes told him that she hated this as much as he did.

"Why shouldn't I Katara? You said you loved me and that you didn't want to leave. So what now? You had some fun and now you're done?" he countered. He gripped the countertop leaning back, head down in defeat.

"I never said I was done," she came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek against his back. "It's just… please. I thought you understood. It's still too soon." He could hear the tears in her voice.

He was being stubborn. He didn't want to let her go. He knew that, yes, the past three weeks had been filled with sex but it more than just that. Her laugh, her voice, her presence, was everything to him. He was content with her around and he thought she felt the same.

He brought a hand up and gripped hers, squeezing gently before bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "I know. I'm just not ready to give you up yet."

"I know. I want to take things slow. I mean I know we've done the major things already but I think in the long run, this is for the best," she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than him. That made him feel a little better.

Three hours later they were at the airport. They sat in his car for a time not quite looking at each other. Outside it was raining feeling quite appropriate to how they were both feeling.

Breaking the silence, Katara finally reported, "I'll call you as soon as I get in, okay?"

He just nodded as he continued playing with her fingers as if memorizing each digit before she got on that plane. He caught that she didn't use the word "home". They both knew it wasn't her home. Not anymore. It was just a place for a time before real life could happen. She brought her hand to his face, turning it so he would look at her. "It's just for a while. It's not like it's the end of the world," she tried to joke. He cracked a half-hearted smile.

"I know."

"And you'll come visit me next month, right?"

"If you want me to." Her smile was all the answer he needed.

They finally exited the car and he helped her with her bags. Pulling her in for a hug, he almost didn't let her go. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her and almost didn't stop. He saw the tears in her eyes. He felt them in his own.

He watched her grab the luggage and head inside to go through check in. She turned and gave a small wave and a hopeful smile. He lifted his hand and gave a half-smile of his own. His hand fell to his hair running a hand through it, trying not to pull it out in distress. It took all his effort not to rush into there and get her back. But she was stubborn, more than he was, and she had made up her mind about this. So he let her leave.

The apartment was disturbingly quiet. He didn't like it. He decided to take a shower to relax a little. Being in her element though didn't help. It held too many memories of their adventures in here. Of course so did the rest of the apartment. He sat on the edge of the bed in nothing but the towel and put his head in his hands damp hair hanging down into his face. Why was this so hard? This shouldn't be so hard. What the hell was wrong with him?

Several hours later, she was on the phone. "I'm here," she said happily. But he could tell from her voice that it was forced. He could tell from his voice, his own happiness was just as forced. She should be here, sitting on the couch next to him, snuggled up with him under the blanket watching whatever mindless nonsense was on TV, laughing and giving their commentary on the stupidity of whatever character was on the show. That's where she belonged. Next to him. On the couch, in the bed, it really didn't matter where. Just so long as she was here.

Every night over the next seven months they would either talk on the phone or over the webcam. Throughout the day, he'd get cute, random texts from her that always seemed to come just when he needed them. He preferred the webcam, because he loved watching her. Every scrunch of her nose, every smile, every brush of her hair as she talked about her day. One weekend a month they would alternate visits to the other's house. Tomorrow was his turn again to visit her.

The night before he was set to leave, they chatted over the webcam. She told him how much she missed him. She was wearing a light purple camisole and white boy shorts. They looked stunning against her tan skin.

"Oh yeah? And how much do you miss me?" he asked. He had a feeling he knew where this was going and it made him smile. It wasn't the same as being here, but it was close enough. For now.

"Very much. I think about you every night." He saw her bite her lip and give that look he loved. Oh, yeah. He knew quite well where this was going.

"And what do you think about?" He could feel his cock starting to twitch to life already. More importantly he felt his heart twitch.

"I think about you here with me, holding me. Kissing me," she began to run her hands over her face, down her neck, "Touching me." She ran her hands over her breasts pinching the nipples through the material. They hardened instantly at her touch. "Me touching you," she continued, eyes turned toward the camera half-lidded, her tongue flicked out to lick her lips. That was his cue. He quickly removed the Chang and the Nomads concert t-shirt revealing his muscular chest to her.

"Your hands feel so good," he groaned as he ran his hands over his skin, across his chest, down his abs and back up his neck. He kept his eyes on the screen as he watched her reaction to his movements. He was reversing their first time. She smiled deviously, biting her bottom lip.

"I know they do. I love feeling your skin. So smooth, so hard. But I love the way it tastes better. I'm licking your chest now. How does it feel?"

"Mmmm," he purred as he continued running his hands over his skin imagining they were Katara's, "Incredible. I love how you lick me. And the little bites. Especially right here." He ran his nails over his collarbone imagining they were Katara's teeth.

Katara giggled like a little girl as she watched Zuko in awe. He could tell she was hot and bothered and it made him laugh. "Now what are you doing to me?" he asked, stopping the movements of his hands.

She thought for a minute, and then raised an eyebrow. "I see you're still in your jeans. Those. Off. Now."

"Yes, ma'am," he complied standing up, and slowly unzipping them and with his thumbs pushed them off his hips, down his thighs letting the drop to the floor and stepping out of them, leaving him in the black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. The tent he made in them quite apparent.

"Gods you're sexy in those," she bit her lip and gave a purr. Zuko took the opportunity to run his hand over the bulge easing himself briefly but more so to give her a show of what she was missing, a cocky smirk on his face the whole time.

"Now what are you going to do to me, waterbender?" he continued running his hand over himself.

"I'd definitely get rid of those," indicating the underwear and more than willing to oblige her, they were quickly discarded revealing himself in full to her. The cold air made him shiver but it was more than that. The anticipation of what was still to come drove him wild.

"Do you feel my hands on your cock?" she asked, and keeping with the game, he slid his hand over his length and moaned. He ran a fingernail along the vein and nearly lost it. It was just like when she would run her teeth along him.

"They feel incredible. But your lips would feel better." He noticed Katara's shirt had come off and her shorts too. She was running her hands over her body in time with him.

"I'm kissing your lips, down your neck, down your chest, past the belly, following that trail, kissing the tip." His hands followed her words eyes slightly closed envisioning her hands and lips on him but not wanting to miss the show she was performing as well. "Lick your hand, Zuko. Get it wet. Just like my mouth would be."

Bringing up his right hand, he licked it getting it wet still lost in the fantasy that Katara was around him, before he gripped himself at the base and slowly began moving his hand up running this thumb along the opening, spreading the fluid that began to pool there along the swollen head then squeezing as he pushed back down.

"Does my mouth feel good?" she asked, massaging her breasts.

"Fucking incredible. I want more though. I need to feel you. Let me feel you. Taste you," he groaned as he increased his tempo.

Spreading her legs, she fingered her clit, then her entrance, "You want to taste here?"

"Yeeessss," he panted at the sight, his hand squeezing harder as his movements increased, his breath was starting to get ragged. He then slowed himself down, not ready for this to be over. "I'm sliding my tongue over you. Inside you. Tasting you. Oh, Agni. You taste so fucking good." He licked his lips, remembering her taste.

Her fingers deftly traced her slick folds, dipping in, and then coming to her lips. He watched as she licked her fingers, envious of those digits. He groaned in need at the sight of her. It should be him licking them clean. Licking his own fingers clean of her essence.

"Do you want me?" he asked, still stroking himself as he watched her fingers return to their work. "Inside you? Do you want me?"

"No," she replied. Zuko stilled for a moment at this. But her smirk gave her away, "I _need_ you inside me."

He growled, "Why can't you be here? This isn't fair."

"What? You don't like this?" a pout on her face. He hated that face. It made him want to kiss it off her.

"It's not the same," he complained.

"Quit complaining, firebender. You're ruining the mood. Unless you're done of course?" she taunted.

"Ha! Not likely. You should know better than that," he raised his good eyebrow in memory of their actual encounters. His stamina usually outmatched hers but usually not by much.

As their first time and the times after, the stroked themselves in time to the other person envisioning and vocalizing them together for real. And while it wasn't the same as the real thing, it made a decent substitute.

"Zu…Zu…..ko! Oh Gods!" She could barely breathe as she exploded around her fingers that she imagined was him .

"Ka…tar…a! Shit." He could barely breathe as he exploded in his hand imagining it was her around him.

"I miss you," she panted as she began her decent back to normalcy, tracing her fingers over her body one last time, twitching when she came to a still sensitive spot.

"All I know is that you're going to be in so much trouble tomorrow, waterbender." he announced, wiping his hand off on his t-shirt.

"I do hope so," she laughed huskily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, after three months finally an update.  
**

**I feel compelled to mention that I relate the Avatar-universe to America. Fire Nation= a Los Angeles/Phoenix heat with New York City style. The South Pole= the mid-west, like Minnesota, Wisconsin, cold and snowy. Earth Kingdom= Texas and the South. I don't know why Texas but it does for some reason. As for the Air Nomads, well they travel around the country or live in communes in the Northwest. Misty Palms Oasis = Las Vegas (that will make sense next chapter).** **I hope this gives some perspective at least in the way of environment that I'm trying to do. Also, while they are able to bend, it is minimal as being in modern day they don't have the need for their abilities any more.**

* * *

The five hour flight had been torture. Not only the crappy seats (all the first class ones were taken), but the sweaty guy sitting next to him or the old lady who smelled strangely of fish and some kind of ointment. But every minute of getting closer to her made it all worth it. He kept the headphones in his ears the whole flight lost in the music on his iPod and typing the report for next week's meeting on his laptop. When the plane finally landed at the airport in the South Pole, he saw the snow outside very glad he packed warmly (sometimes he forgot the temperature differences between their two locations). He got his bag from overhead and headed to baggage claim where she would be waiting.

As he approached, he found her sitting with a little girl, no more than a year old, standing on her thighs while Katara kept laughing and raising the little girl's arms up then down. For some odd reason, his heart skipped a beat at how natural that scene appeared. A little voice in the back of his head foresaw a similar scene.

Tossing his laptop bag over his shoulder carryon rolling behind him, he approached Katara, a goofy grin on his face. "Something you want to tell me?" he teased.

Her face furrowed at the interruption, then brightened instantly when she saw his face. Jumping up she threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss. "Sokka got called in today and I offered to watch her. Sorry to ruin your return," Katara managed to apologize and seduce at the same time.

"Where's Suki?" Zuko inquired, as the little girl leaned forward in Katara's arms indicating she wanted Zuko. Zuko had met Katara's niece several times and though he had never really gotten along well with kids, he got along with this one. He traded the little girl for the laptop bag. She gave him a sloppy wet kiss on his lips. "Looks like she missed her Uncle Zuko," Katara smiled as she tossed the diaper bag and Zuko's laptop bag onto the stroller and the group headed for the elevator.

"Suki works today, normally its Sokka's day off and Gran Gran is out of town and Dad…," continuing her conversation of the family whereabouts as they got on the elevator to get to the parking lot. An older couple watched the threesome with smiles.

"That's a beautiful little girl," commented the woman after a moment of silence.

"Thanks!" Katara beamed proudly of her little niece as she adjusted the girl's coat.

"She sure seems happy to see her daddy," the man chimed in, indicating the way the girl snuggled into Zuko.

Katara and Zuko looked quickly to each other, blushing, and blubbering that this wasn't their child. "She's my niece," Katara frantically explained.

"Oh!" the woman blushed in her mistake. "It's just she looks so much like both of you. Oh, well I'm sure a nice couple like yourselves you'll have children soon enough."

Luckily everyone was saved from further embarrassment by the opening of the elevator doors. Making their getaway, they headed to Katara's blue Audi Q5where Zuko threw his bag and the stroller into the trunk while Katara latched Maelie into her car seat. During the drive to Katara's loft apartment, fingers laced together when she didn't need them to drive, they enjoyed the ramblings of the one-year-old. Zuko glanced back at her, who flashed a brilliant smile, just like her aunt's.

"She sure is a chatty thing," he observed as he began the game of her tossing her toy to which he would pick up and hand back to her.

"Takes after her dad," Katara teased. "Are you hungry? We could stop and pick up lunch?"

Stopping at the nearest fast food joint, they picked up burgers and headed to her apartment. He should have been more tired but for some reason the excitement of seeing Katara and having to keep up with the toddler overruled any level of exhaustion. He had hoped to get her in bed (or wherever else they saw fit) but honestly they were too busy playing "house" with her niece. The day was spent keeping her entertained, cleaning up her messes, feedings, changings, and all the other necessities of toddlerhood until finally the girl passed out in between them on the couch. Around 11:30 at night, Sokka finally showed up to pick up his daughter. He apologized profusely knowing the babysitting interrupted the start of their weekend and thanked them even more so.

Zuko nodded to him, "It was kind of fun actually."

"Well, good," Sokka tossed the diaper bag over his other shoulder while holding his sleeping child in his other arm, "You guys are coming out to dad's tomorrow, right? He's letting us use the cabin and there's a big group that's coming out and we're having an awesome snow party."

Zuko had no idea about this, and Katara asked if it was okay with her eyes. "Or course," Zuko replied, "Sounds fun."

"Great! See you then. Thank you again!" and he was off.

Katara shut the door and looked around her apartment then looked at a very tired Zuko. "To bed?" she asked, looking quite ragged after the busy day.

"To bed," he agreed. Stripping down to nothing, they slid into the cool sheets, taking each other into their arms, but beyond a couple deep kisses exhaustion quickly overtook them.

"It was kind of like we were a little family today wasn't it?" Katara mumbled against his chest. Zuko murmured his agreement. It was.

And it was nice.

The following morning, they made up for the day and night before. After an hour or so, the rose from bed and Katara made breakfast while Zuko showered. After eating and packing a bag, they headed for her dad's cabin. It was about two hours out of town. The huge log cabin sat in the middle of twenty acres of forest and snow. Katara explained it had been in the family for well over a hundred years, every year they would come here. Zuko remembered back in high school he had come here with Sokka one summer but that had been so long ago. There were several cars already there so they would not be the only ones.

Sokka greeted them and Suki popped her head out the door as well. Katara ran to her, screaming and jumping up and down that she got home early. Zuko shook Sokka's hand after grabbing their luggage to take inside. Katara led the way to her old room. Zuko noticed that it was definitely a teenage girl's room. "I see you haven't changed it much," he commented, taking in the posters of teen bands and actors on the pale lavender walls, the pastel quilt on the full size oak bed, stuffed animals on the bookshelves. Katara just laughed and lightly slapped him. "I don't make fun of your place, all sterile and bland."

Throughout the day more people arrived. Several of them Zuko had gone to school with. T.J. Longshot and Lucy Smellerbee, who for some reason were called by their last names, which Zuko never understood, but to each their own, were there and so was their friend Jet. Zuko had to cover his mistrust. They hadn't gotten along well in school and to top it off he knew Jet had been Katara's first boyfriend, just before Aang, and he knew he had been her first in other things. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but that little demon within him came to life.

He watched from the open kitchen as Jet struck up a conversation with her. He watched as she gave him a little hug and then laughed. He watched anxiously as the two talked in the great room.

Sokka came up to where Zuko stood in the kitchen getting another beer. He nudged his shoulder nodding in Katara's direction, "You better go save your girlfriend there."

Zuko stiffened briefly, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah right," he rolled his eyes, "You just travel five hours on a plane for a booty call. Sorry I'm just not seeing it," Sokka laughed as he popped some cocktail sausages in his mouth. Zuko couldn't help but snicker at the thought.

"We're just taking it slow," Zuko replied.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "How long you planning on waiting then? It's already been six years."

Zuko looked at him funny, "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon, man. I'm not stupid. You don't think I've seen the way you've looked at my sister since just about the day you two met. She likes you, you like her. Let's just get it over with already."

"But that's your sister. Shouldn't you be stopping me?" Zuko inquired, taking a swig of his beer.

Sokka shrugged, "Normally, yes, I would." Suki came up and wrapped her arms around Sokka's waist, interrupting them, "Convincing him to go for it, Sokka?"

"Yeah, but he's too damn stubborn," he replied as if Zuko wasn't even standing two feet from him and the two stared at Zuko who glanced back at them then to Katara and Jet.

Taking a deep breath, he set down his beer and approached the two. Katara felt his presence and instantly brightened, "Zuko!" she exclaimed wrapping an arm around Zuko's waist, "Jet, you remember Zuko? From school?"

Jet glared at Zuko, clearly irked by his interruption, but nodded and held out a hand to which Zuko took and shook. Both men tried to out squeeze the other in a show of dominance. Until finally Jet pulled away when Zuko warmed his hand to an uncomfortable temperature.

"Good to see," Jet casually replied, switching the toothpick in his mouth to the other corner. "I was just telling Katara here how beautiful she is and I'm sorry to hear about her and Aang. A gorgeous girl like her shouldn't be without someone."

Zuko caught her stiffening briefly, "I do have someone and am quite happy about it. Now if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere else we need to be." She tugged Zuko away and whispered to him, "Took you long enough."

He was confused to say the least; she just smiled and rolled her eyes, "I thought I was making it obvious that you needed to come over." Zuko guessed it spent the whole time watching Jet's actions that he failed to notice her body signals. Chalk it up to his crappy observational skills when it came to women yet again.

Several hours, and many drinks later, a large group ended up in the hot tub. Since it wasn't planned, and there were no bathing suits, everyone stripped down to their underwear before plunging into the hot water. There were more people than there were seats, so for couples the women sat on their men's laps, singles paired up with other singles. Someone started passing around a bottle while someone else passed around a pipe and lighter. The group of about 13 people were all talking and laughing loudly. One couple had managed to start kissing much to everyone's laughter and their embarrassment. Katara would wiggle her silky sheathed butt against Zuko's groin under the guise of getting comfortable on him lap which started to make him hard. He leaned up and whispered for her to stop. She just winked and whispered back for him to relax.

Soon after, someone (probably Sokka since it was just the sort of thing he would suggest) said it was time to be polar bears. Zuko had no clue what this meant, but apparently everyone else did. Katara quickly explained they would get in the hot tub, get hot, and then dip into the creek several yards away until they were freezing then back to the hot tub. In one giant mass, everyone jumped out and in their dripping underwear their hot bodies landed in the freezing water of the creek. Splashing each other with the freezing water, they were all quickly frozen, and raced back to the hot tub with the exception of the two benders.

Being the firebender his body ran a bit warmer than everyone else so he didn't get cold nearly as quickly. Being the waterbender, her body ran colder than everyone else so she tolerated the cold much easier. Katara scooped up a snowball behind her back and seductively approached him as he stood in the creek. He noticed her actions, and quickly circled around her avoiding the ball behind her back. She began laughing, taunting him. He raised his hands in defense, warming the air around him.

"What are you going to do, Katara?" he taunted, bare-chested, in his boxer briefs, the cold water long ago decimating the erection that had been in the tub, standing at the edge of the water watching her movements. She in her lace bra and silk panties, nipples quite visible through the material, ankle deep in ice water, she eyed him as if he was her prey. Her drenched sexy firebending prey.

"Nothing," she sang, blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight, "I just want to give you a hug. You look so cold."

"Ha! Not likely," he countered, golden eyes watching and waiting for the first strike which he knew was going to come any second, "If you're going to do it, just do it already." He strangely felt like they were kids again playing war.

But the strike didn't come. So as was his nature, he made the first move. He lunged towards her, she quickly dodged it and landed the snow ball on his back causing him to fall face first into the icy water. Turning quickly, he grabbed her ankle yanking it out from underneath her; she landed on her butt right next to him, splashing the water over him. Her laughter rung out over the meadow as he wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her into the water next to him. The ice water apparently got to be too much because she started to shiver. He pulled her into his lap as he sat up. The water running over their laps as it made its way across the rocks.

"You look cold," he observed smugly.

"Maybe you should warm me up," biting the edge of her lip seductively as she stared at him through half-lidded eyes. He quickly heated the water around them and her shivering from the cold turned into tremors of a different kind.

His hands ran up and down her back heating the cooled flesh, leaving a wake of goosebumps. Her lips met his kissing deep and sensual as she brought her hands up and bent the water from his hair before running her fingers through the black strands just the way he liked. His warm hands continued roaming over her silky tan skin, savoring the contrast of the warmth and the cold. He noted each and every moan and purr when he caressed her sensitive spots on her body or nibbled her lips just so or licked her ear in just a certain way.

Their bodies soon became oblivious to the cold water that surrounded them as hands caressed, tongues and lips explored. Soon enough, Katara's bra was flung over her shoulder landing in the snowy creek bank and his mouth was on first one caramel nipple as one hand massaged the other while the other hand splayed across her back for support and warmth against the chilly night air. She leaned back ever so slightly in his lap giving him ample room for his lips to roam over her chest, her hands on his neck supporting herself. Her hands migrated from his neck down his shoulders, raking her nails lightly against his chest, fingertips tracing across his nipples before trailing down his abs, to his covered hardness within his boxer briefs across his waist and up his back. Zuko angled his hips upward, rubbing himself against her clothed mound eliciting the most enticing of moans. "I want you," she sighed erotically. "So bad."

"Ah. I want you," he husked back against the outline of her neck, rubbing himself between her legs again. "No condom though." Even if he had had one in his pants, they were way back over by the hot tub, at least a hundred yards away. Way too far away for what they did both want at that moment.

She paused briefly before looking him dead in the eye, "So what if we don't …?"

"What if you…We…?" he didn't finish. He didn't need to. Words couldn't begin to express what they were communicating between their eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded shyly, "You?"

He grinned timidly and nodded. She beamed. "Okay then," he murmured. Not quite confident enough to remove his underwear completely in the freezing water, he managed to lift her up pushing her underwear out of the way with his thumb as he maneuvered himself out of the briefs and into the warmth of her body. It was then it began to snow. White flakes softly gliding down as he pushed up against her, melting the instant they touched the two bender's exposed skin. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms folded around his neck, their lips kissing in time to the rocking of their bodies.

"The box was wrong," she panted as she pushed against him with her hips. Zuko chuckled. The box was indeed wrong. This was heaven, feeling the hot walls of her body surrounding him. She was so wet and tight and he felt every flutter she made. His smooth hardness rocked in and out of her as she ground against him in perfect rhythm. The water around them splashing against their bodies giving an erotic sound effect as if the water was making love to them as they made love to each other. Holding each other tightly not only for warmth but for support they built up to that peak and as Zuko felt that familiar tightening in his belly he asked again, just to make sure it was okay, "I'm so close. Are you sure?"

Head tilted back, she nodded and panted that she wanted to feel him come with her. The water began crashing around them furiously as her body peaked, her moans and gasps filling his ears, her body clenching deliciously around him, her wetness increasing giving him the needed lubrication to pound into her those last few strokes before he exploded inside her. The heat from his body rolling in time to the waves of his orgasm warming them against the icy water.

Remaining in the water, until both their bodies were thoroughly chilled, they exited the water. Katara bent the water from their bodies kissing in the afterglow as he warmed them once again from the frosty chill in the air. Latching her bra, they casually made their way to the hot tub to get their clothes. Sokka and Suki were the only ones in the tub, arms around each other.

"Hey, you guys made it back!" Sokka observed as they fished their clothes from the small pile that remained, they shoved them into their arms so they could get inside and out of the cold. Suki watched them with a devilish smile on her face.

"We got lost," Katara tried to lie. It didn't work. As they headed inside, Sokka called out, "Next time, you guys should be quieter. We could hear you all the way up here. Oh and I hope I didn't become an uncle tonight!"

Katara and Zuko exchanged glances and blushed furiously before closing the patio door and racing to her bedroom.

**

* * *

****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do have some song lyrics in this, but it's not a song fic. I swear. **

**I do not own ATLA nor "Baby I Love Your Way" by the illustrious Peter Frampton.**

**Part 5**

Rolling over he pulled Katara into his arms, nuzzling her shoulder with his lips and murmuring "Wake up, Katara," attempting to entice her to wake with him. These were his favorite mornings that were few and far between. Her soft, warm body curled into his, her perfume on the pillows. She made little noises indicating that she was not waking up anytime soon, so he worked harder at prompting her to rise with him, trailing his fingers up and down her sides, over her bare ass. It didn't take him long to realize that she wasn't budging from her spot instead pulling the covers completely around herself like she was a Katara burrito with a side of frozen, horny Zuko. He kissed the top of her head and went to shower in the attached bathroom, still feeling a bit grimy after the hot tub and the romp in the stream. He was convinced that there was stream muck in places muck should not be.

Turning the faucet to hot, he let the water wash over him. As he lathered up his hair with Katara's girly smelling shampoo, his thoughts turned to what Sokka had said about waiting around and her being his girlfriend. It had been a little over a year since all this began and it was getting harder and harder for both of them to part ways. Something needed to jump start this into full gear, but both were either too scared or just not quite sure how to.

Lost in thoughts that weren't really thoughts yet were, he didn't hear the door open and close, the curtain pull back and close, but he did feel the arms circle around his waist and the firm breasts press against his back.

"Mind if I join you?" the sultry voice behind him inquired. Smirking, he turned and faced a naked waterbender.

"I don't know if it be safe for me not to agree. Being in your element and all," Zuko teased, getting a playful smack on the butt. He rinsed off his hair, then grabbed her body wash and began cleaning her body, taking "special care" of certain parts. When he was done, she returned the favor and began washing his body with the puff, taking extra "special care" of his parts. However when he turned her around and bent her over tracing his cock downwards to enter her, she giggled a "Nuh unh," and jumped out of the shower leaving a doubly horny Zuko alone in the shower.

"Hey!" he shouted after her, quickly turning off the water, grabbing his towel and racing to the bedroom to follow her. She was already on the bed, hair still wet, posed seductively and waving the foil square at him. He ripped it from her hand, while pressing her back into the sheets devouring her lips with his own getting another one of her giggles. Try as he could to put the condom on with one hand, he was unsuccessful and had to pull away from her lips long enough to roll the rubber on his length. The second it was on, he buried himself in her. While not nearly as enjoyable as being bare, it still felt incredible. He was amazed that it seemed to get better each time they made love. Like each time they learned something new and exciting about each other, whether it be a new position, angle, touch, or whisper. He loved the feel of her strong legs wrapped around his hips, her hands gripping anywhere they could reach, especially nails along his shoulder blades, and the feel of her thighs or her hair in his hands. He adored the little mewls and gasps when he hit certain spots within her and the little noises she managed to pull from him. He cherished it when their eyes would meet increasing the intimacy tenfold, blue sparkling with something that went far beyond lust. In the depths of her body, eyes locked as they built up until just as her body peaked they tore away shutting tightly, her body arching against his, and his mouth taking in her sounds of pleasure not wanting to share them with the rest of the household. His own release followed shortly after, his own noises lost against her neck, her arms holding him close to her body. Gentle kisses and touches brought them both down from their peaks until Zuko pulled away to clean up promptly returning to her bed and pulling her into him. She cradled into his side, playing with the small patch of hair on his chest, and sighing contentedly.

"So I've been thinking about what Sokka said last night," Zuko blurted out, trailing his fingers over Katara's arm.

Katara stiffened and pulled up from her spot in his arms, a look of terror came over her face, "About him becoming an uncle? You want kids? Now?"

A matching expression met her response, "Oh Agni! No. I mean I'd like kids some day, but no that's not what I meant."

Katara let out a relieved sigh and returned to her spot on his chest, knowing full well what they did last night was risky. "Then what did Sokka say?"

"He called you my girlfriend."

Of all the responses Zuko expected, laughter was not one of them. "That sounds so high school! Girlfriend," she snickered.

Zuko frowned as his hand stilled, "So you don't want to be considered my girlfriend?"

Katara sat up again, meeting his eyes and smiled brightly, "I think girlfriend or boyfriend doesn't quite cover us. I think we're something more than that."

Zuko thought for several moments, mentally bracing for the worst possible backlash as the word slipped from his mouth, "Fiancée?"

A little gasp escaped her lips. "Are you proposing to me, Mr. Sozinaka?" Katara tilted her head as a smile slowly spread across her face.

Glancing sheepishly up at her, "Perhaps, Ms. Volkov. Would you say yes?"

"Perhaps," she laughed leaning down and kissing him soundly on the lips, as he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight to him happier than he had been in a long time.

The happy mood was quickly interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Hey get up you two!" they heard Sokka's muffled voice, "Dad's going to be here soon and he'll kick your butt if he finds you two in bed."

Panic came over Katara's face as she raced from the bed and quickly threw on clothes, mumbling how her dad was going to kill her.

Slowly peeling from the bed, Zuko leisurely put on clothes, "Why is your dad going to kill you? You're a grown woman. What's the big deal?"

Katara blushed furiously and mumbled something. "I'm sorry. What was that?" Zuko asked pulling the sweatshirt over his head.

"My dad thinks I'm still a virgin and that we're just good friends and that Aang and I are just on a break," she winced.

Zuko's head shot up from tying his shoes, "Katara." It wasn't quite a question or exclamation but there was definitely shock.

She scrunched her face, "I know. I know. I'm 22 years old and I still act like I'm 14 around him. I'm so pathetic."

"So what do you plan on telling him about us? Or more specifically when?" Suddenly Zuko had a feeling that he was losing this battle. Just when he thought they had made progress, he felt like they were taking three steps back.

"Look my dad is," she struggled for the right word, "old fashioned. He doesn't believe in sex before marriage and he certainly doesn't believe in mixed relationships," she replied sorrowfully, sitting next to Zuko on the bed. He understood that take as his own family believed that he should be with a nice Fire Nation girl, like Mai, as his sister so eloquently put it on more than one occasion. Taking his hand in hers, she twined their fingers together and looked at him earnestly, "I do love you. And your proposal, while weird and certainly not traditional by any means, was very much accepted."

"Really?" He looked up hopefully.

"Really," she confirmed sealing the deal with a kiss.

"So you're going to tell your dad then?"

Katara scrunched her nose again, took a deep breath, and agreed. Fingers still twined they left the room and headed for the kitchen where they smelled breakfast being made. Hakoda was there holding his granddaughter while Suki cooked and Sokka nibbled. Katara took up cooking duty as well and Zuko wisely led Sokka away from the foods to come with him on the porch.

"So…" Zuko began smiling broadly and before he could pass on the good news, Sokka held up his hand, "Look I already heard you guys last night at the creek and a little bit this morning, so I don't need to hear about you and my sister and that shit-eating grin of yours, but thanks."

Puzzled, it took Zuko a moment to register the words before he shook his head and chuckled, "O-kay. Not what I was going to say."

"Then what?" Sokka asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"We're engaged."

"That's nice." A moment passed, then another, then coffee spewed from Sokka's mouth, "You're what?"

"We're engaged. I proposed this morning. And she said yes."

"Dude, I told you to hurry up but marriage?"

"I thought you told me that we were going too slow."

Sokka threw up his hands, "Well, yeah but I mean you guys don't even live in the same city, same part of the world. How on earth are you planning on working that out? Last I heard long distance marriages never work out. You still don't think things out do you?"

Zuko's shoulders dropped in defeat. He thought of all people Sokka would be happy for them, except his reaction was anything but. "Look, I know it seems impulsive, but I really love her and I know she loves me and we'll work out the details. Just can't you be happy for us for at least a minute and maybe just pretend like this is a good idea."

"Fine. I'm happy for you," he lifted his coffee mug in the air, "To Zuko and Katara! A long, prosperous marriage even if they live five hours apart. Maybe that's the key to a long marriage: distance."

Zuko turned to go back inside and grumbled sarcastically over his shoulder, "Thanks, Sokka."

Sokka grabbed his shoulder before he could leave, "I'm sorry, man. It's just kind of a shock that's all. I know you care a lot for her and hell she's had a crush on you since like forever. I honestly do wish you the best. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Sokka," he sincerely smiled to his friend then headed inside to grab a cup of coffee himself. Approaching the kitchen, he found it empty except for Hakoda who was glaring at him. Part of Zuko wondered if Katara told him. _Boy, this just keeps getting better and better_, he thought dejectedly.

"Good morning, Mr. Volkov," Zuko said respectfully to his future father-in-law.

"Zuko," came the tight response. "So my daughter tells me that you two are engaged and that you've been together for some time now."

"Yes, sir," suddenly he felt 16 again and understood why Katara was so apprehensive in telling him about their relationship. The softness he displayed earlier with the child was replaced by the hardness only a protective father can have.

"Do you love her?" He stared into his cup, not wanting to look at this young man who had stolen his only daughter's heart.

"Very much, sir."

Hakoda nodded his head knowingly and stroked his chin. It strangely reminded Zuko of his uncle. "Zuko, I remember you as a teenager, and when you and Sokka were at university together, and I've seen you several times since then. I've seen you grow and mature into a fine young man that you are today. I just… You have to understand that I'm her father and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I would never hurt her sir."

"I know. You're a good boy. And I'll be honest, I was shocked when she told me about her and Aang breaking up, at the same time I was relieved. They weren't a good match but she had to see that for herself and I think in part you helped her realize that. She told me that you two have been dating for a while now and I've seen you two together and I see so much of myself and my Kya. So, I guess in a way, I approve. You've been good for her and I know she'll be good for you." Hakoda's mature blue eyes set dead into Zuko's young golden ones, and a strong tan hand landed on his shoulder squeezing sharply, "But if you hurt my baby girl, I will hunt you down and skin you like a tiger-seal."

"Thank you sir," Zuko smiled and nodded his head.

"Hakoda. Call me Hakoda," the older man smiled and walked away to join the group in the living room.

Throughout the day, the large group of people staying at the cabin slowly dwindled down one by one and two by two leaving Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and their daughter, and Hakoda.

The group was huddled around the fireplace, laughing and talking loudly. Sokka somehow managed to find an old guitar and brought it out. "Hey Zuko, you should play something."

Zuko waved it away, "What? No. I haven't played since college."

"C'mon." "You used to play so good." "Just do it."

Rolling his eyes in defeat, Zuko agreed and grabbed the worn guitar. After some tuning and strumming some chords to get a feel for the instrument, a song emerged from the practice chords. He hadn't played it in forever but "Baby I Love Your Way" came out of both the guitar and his mouth. He lost himself in the song suddenly feeling more in tune with the lyrics. When he came to the chorus he couldn't help but look at Katara, feeling as if it was just the two of them. He noticed the tears glistening in her eyes that made them glisten in the firelight. Zuko suddenly wished that it was just the two of them. "Baby, I love your way, everyday. I wanna tell you I love your way, every way. I wanna be with you night and day…" The song faded leaving silence aside from the crackling of the logs in the fireplace, everyone awestruck over the emotional interpretation of the old song. Zuko slowly put the guitar to the side and smiled meekly at the group. It was Suki who started clapping first between wiping her eyes. "Oh my goodness, Zuko. That was just… Wow. No wonder Katara keeps you around."

Both parties blushed brightly, especially being in the presence of her father and brother. Hakoda then stood, passed his sleeping granddaughter to her mother and brushed out his rumpled shirt, nodded politely to the group and announced he was going to bed. Zuko noticed the trace of moisture at the man's eyes not knowing that had been his and his deceased wife's song. Shortly after Hakoda left the room, Suki got up to lay her daughter down for the night with Sokka following suit leaving Katara and Zuko alone to the dying embers in the fireplace.

Katara snuggled into him, and twined her fingers into his. "That was beautiful. I forgot what a nice voice you had."

"I guess it helps when you feel the song too," Zuko dismissed, pressing his lips to her forehead. He then disconnected his fingers from hers and began rubbing along her ring finger where a ring should have been if he had been better prepared rather than the impulsive decision that felt so right. "I'm sorry I don't have anything to make it more official."

Katara shrugged turning to face him, stroking his cheek, "It's just a piece of jewelry. It's what's behind the ring that's important."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled into his kiss, murmuring "I love you."

"I love you too, future Mrs. Sozinaka," Zuko pulled back slightly and gazed at her. Katara giggled and tapped her finger against her chin in reflection, "Katara Sozinaka. I think I like the sound of that."

"So you'd take my name then?"

"Yeah, I think so," she winked, and then stood holding out her hand to him to help him up. "Now shall we consummate the deal?"

Eyes suddenly fevered, Zuko scooped up his bride to be and carried her to their room, "I think that would be a yes."

OoOoO

As the weekend wore down, Zuko had to catch his plane back to the Fire Nation. At the airport, their reluctance was intensified knowing their new engaged status, but he did have work to do as did she. There was a lot to have to cover with having to sell both their condos, deciding on a place to move to (Zuko wanted the Fire Nation, Katara the Water Tribe or maybe somewhere else, like in the Earth Kingdom. No. Not there. At least they agreed on that.) and buying something there, then finding jobs, getting settled, oh and not to mention planning a wedding. There was definitely a lot to do. Almost too much to do. In the comfort of her room in that little cabin, it all seemed so easy but now the logistics were starting to impact the happy rush of their engagement.

Katara had been scheduled to come for a visit the previous weekend, but her grandmother had gone to the hospital and she needed to be there. Zuko understood knowing how close she and her grandmother were and he was so swamped at work that there was no way he'd be able to come out to visit her so they were stuck apart again.

It was a Tuesday night and Zuko was eating his takeout on the couch watching the news when Katara called at 10:35 p.m. Sounding a little tipsy, she demands that he come over.

He chuckles lightly, taking another bite of noodles, "Katara, I'm a thousand miles away. It's not like I can just hop in my car and come on over."

"Well, why not?" she demanded to know.

"Because there's this thing called an ocean that cars don't like to drive over."

"Oh." He could practically hear her pouting and he had an urge to kiss that pout off her lovely lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned, setting down the box and his chopsticks. He had a sudden worry that her grandmother passed away and asked if that's what happened.

"No. No. She's doing okay. She thought it was a heart attack but it turned out to be acid reflux so she's back home."

"Well that's good. I'm glad she's okay."

"Yeah, me too." He heard her sigh into the phone, "I just need you here. It's so lonely. I miss you."

"I know. I miss you too," he agreed solemnly. "How about this? I'll get us two tickets to the Misty Palms Oasis and we'll have a nice romantic weekend."

"Really?"

"Yes," he smiled into the phone. "No planning weddings or selling condos. No work. No families. Just the two of us."

"That sounds nice," she yawned.

"Are you in bed?" he asked, hoping she was. He didn't want her falling asleep at the wheel.

"Yeah," he then heard her giggle, "Aren't you going to ask me what I'm wearing?"

"What are you wearing?" he got up from the couch and went to his computer desk, typing in the airline's address so he could order their tickets.

"That old t-shirt you left here and sweatpants," she answered trying to be seductive.

"Mmm, sexy," he laughed, "Although they'd probably look better on the floor."

"Most definitely. What are you doing?" she asked obviously hearing the keyboard clicks in the background.

"Buying the tickets," he said, pressing the confirmation button, "There, yours are bought. I emailed you the info. Now I'm doing mine."

"Wow that was quick. Never thought I'd say that," she giggled again. Zuko was now officially convinced she had been drinking. A few clicks later and they were officially booked at that upscale hotel and casino that he had seen on TV a while back, their flights confirmed, and the car rented.

"Well, my lovely waterbender, we are officially booked. And I will see you this Friday," he announced, shutting down the computer for the night.

"I can't wait. I love you."

"I love you too. Sleep good."

"I'd sleep better if you were here," she replied.

"Mmm. So would I. Until then."

**I'm trying to be a bit more romantic with this story since they are merging from less physical and more emotional. I guess I've been reading too much of lynny17's stuff. (Wait. What? Is it possible to read too much of her stuff? Nah, never! Seriously, if you haven't checked her out, do it now! Go on. I'll wait. *whistles* See, I told you. Good stuff that is. Her stuff on LJ is way better though. Fireman Zuko is yummy and a half!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: 10/4/10: I am so sorry everyone! All kinds of fail happened when I posted this earlier. I had made changes but apparently they didn't save and I was too lazy to double check after I posted so it was nothing like I wanted it to read. Sigh... That's what I get for trying to update while on Nyquil. This version is a bit more cohesive (I hope) and a tad more lemony. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Ch 6**

He checked the arrival/departure board for what felt like the millionth time in the past half hour since his arrival. Delayed. Still. According to the ladies at the counter a late season snow storm had hit Katara's airport grounding all the planes until everything was able to be cleared out. Who knows how long that could take? As it was right now, her flight should have left six hours ago and already be landing at the Si Wong Airport for them to begin their "romantic getaway."

Zuko grumbled as he felt his phone vibrate in his pants. Katara.

"This totally sucks!" she declared in his ear before he had a chance to say hello. "I am so needing to be out of here."

"Have they said yet when they'll be letting the flights leave?" he asked, staring intently at the board as if willing the words to magically change to "departed".

"Well, the snow finally let up so everyone's busy getting the ice and stuff off the planes. It could be another couple hours before we could get out of here. Who knows?" she sighed heavily. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He had finally given up his post in front of the board making his way past the hoard of other passengers also silently willing the delay to end and headed to one of the many coffee shops.

"Sounds like fun," she replied sarcastically, "Well so much for the romantic getaway."

"There's still time." Speaking of, he glanced down at his watch. He headed towards the car rental kiosk, "I'm going to go ahead and get the car and check in at the hotel so we don't miss our room."

"Good idea. I can't wait to see what it looks like."

"The car or the room?" he deadpanned. Her laughter made him smile as well. The lightness helped ease his disappointment in the situation.

"Oh, oh! They're starting to board the planes!" she announced excitedly, starting to rush her words, "Okay, I gotta go. I'll call you the minute I get in."

His stomach twisted in anticipation of her arrival, "See you soon. Love you." Even after all this time, those little words were so odd coming from his mouth, but with her it was all so natural.

"Love you too. Bye." His stomach clinched again this time in happiness.

The rental car was a basic model and a far cry from his car back home. The hotel room however was luxuriously gorgeous and he couldn't wait to crawl under the sheets of that king-sized bed with Katara in his arms. He meticulously unpacked his single suitcase. Glancing back at his watch, he found that he still had about three hours to kill before her flight should be here. Stomach grumbling, he headed downstairs to one of the many restaurants to grab a bite to eat then maybe hit one of the gambling tables.

Sipping on the free beer while feeding quarters into one of the flashy machines, he heard a familiar voice just as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko?"

Turning around he came face to face with his ex. "Mai?" To say he was shocked to see her here was an understatement. He hadn't seen her in well over a year and he had to admit she was still beautiful with the tight black pants, high heels, expensive top that hid the perky breasts he knew lay beneath, silky black hair now cut in a sharp style that framed her pale angular face. She was definitely a beauty, just not his type anymore.

She slid into the seat next to him keeping enough of a distance to be respectful but close enough given their previous intimacies. "What are you doing here?" he asked, taking a long drink from the bottle.

"Oh. Well," she blushed. Zuko thought that was the first time he had ever seen that in all their years together. "I'm here on… vacation. You?"

Zuko nodded unsure of how to tell his ex-girlfriend of five years that he was here with his new girlfriend. From the look on her face, he could tell she felt the same way. Then he noticed the huge diamond on her finger. Ah! He pointed at the ring, "Congratulations?"

Mai blushed again and brought her hand up, rubbing the platinum band, a secret smile hinting at the corners of her dark red lips. "Yeah. I guess after you dumped me I gained some perspective and from what your sister said so did you. Where is she?"

Smiling more to himself than anything, "Her flight was delayed but she should be here soon," he glanced down at his watch, "in about an hour."

Tilting her head, Mai seriously looked at Zuko as though she had never seen him before. He wasn't the same man she remembered. He looked… content. Part of her was sad over the loss of what could have been. The sensible side however confirmed that they were better apart than they ever were together and it was nice to see that everyone came out better in the end. Mai and Zuko stared at each other for a moment expressing the same emotions without saying a word. "I'm happy for you. You deserve it." Before the moment could be broken with unneeded words, a tall man came up behind Mai and lifted her off the seat and into his arms. The kiss they shared would normally have sent Zuko into a jealous rage, instead it made him long for Katara even more.

Mai came up for air long enough to introduce her future to her past. "Zuko, this is Ruon-Jian. Ruon-Jian, Zuko."

"Oh, _the_ Zuko?" he asked, sweeping a strand of hair from his eyes as his arm wrapped around Mai's waist possessively.

"I suppose," Zuko snickered. "It was nice to meet you. And Mai," he turned to her, sincere in his feelings, "It was good to see you again. I wish you the best of luck."

Giving one last nod he walked away from the happy couple, eager for his other half to be here and needing to put some much needed space between them. He got in the car and headed for the airport resigning himself to waiting in baggage claim until her flight got arrived in about- a quick glance back to his watch- 45 minutes.

It felt like eternity when his phone finally rang interrupting the racing game he was playing to ease the boredom. "I'm here!" her bright voice sang out on the other line.

"Good. So am I." He could almost hear her smile. When he finally saw her in the crowd of other passengers it took every ounce of what little patience he had remaining to not run to her and take her in his arms. Instead he waited till she got at least to the bottom step before taking her in his arms. Battling their way through the crowds, up the elevator, finally alone at last in the privacy of the rental car, Zuko cupped her cheek and pressing his lips firmly against hers told her how much she was missed.

"I missed you too," she breathed, smiling softly up at him. "Now get me to this fancy hotel you booked for us."

Zuko tipped the bellboy and parked Katara's suitcase by the closet while she ventured throughout the suite "ohhing" and "ahhing" over all the little luxuries until she flopped unceremoniously onto the posh king-size bed, kicking off her ballet flats. Crawling over his waterbender he asked if she liked the room. Circling her head one last time to get a look around before turning back to him, "I like this better." She ran a thumb along his lower lip then lifted angling to meet his mouth once again. A hand slid up her shirt, bordering tickling her flesh with his fingertips as he tugged the material indicating his desire to remove it from her.

"I could really use a shower," she announced before things went further, a wicked little smile playing at the edges of her lips. Zuko lifted off of her and made a move to join her in the bathroom instead he got pushed gently back onto the bed. "No. By myself. It'll just take a minute."

Part of him was mad at her dismissal, the other part intrigued. He watched her slink away to the bathroom, suitcase rolling behind her, and close the door. Within moments he heard the shower turn on and soon enough so was he. With whatever strength he could muster he stayed on that bed and flipping on the TV to distract himself from the mental images of her wet and naked. Just as he started to get involved in the sports game he heard the bathroom door click open.

She stepped out in the white fluffy hotel robe, hair still slightly damp from the shower. He can see her fighting to not giggle as she slowly she approached the bed. Zuko sat up instantly, back (as well as another body part) stiff on the edge of the bed eager to see what she has planned. Without a word she lifted her hands from the belt of the robe inviting him to remove it, which he gladly did. Much to his shock, amazement, desire, there she stood in the flyaway baby doll lingerie. The white lace contrasted so beautifully with her mocha skin. Her breasts strained against the white lace as if she had purposely bought it a size too small just for that purpose so they pushed up making them look larger than they were. The dusky brown nipples on the other side of the floral pattern puckered tightly against the material and that satin tie in between those two round globes were practically screaming at him to let them loose. No. Not yet. He was enjoying the view far too much. His eyes caressed her skin as they made their way from those breasts to the opening that led to her trim stomach, the dip of her bellybutton, down to the matching lace panties that hung low on those full hips. He could hardly breathe she was just so… sexy.

Mimicking his question from earlier, she asked if he liked it as she backed away a step and turned so he could get a good view of the backside, lifting the back of the lingerie to expose the panties more before returning to between his knees. He gaped a bit then admitted "I like it very much. What's the occasion? My birthday isn't for another month."

Lazily wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she shrugged, "No occasion. Suki and I were shopping at the mall and we passed by that lingerie store, I saw it, and thought you'd like it too. So do you?"

His hands instantly found their way to her ass where they caressed enjoying the feel contrasting textures of the rough lace of her backside with the smooth softness of her skin. "Very much." He toyed with the edges of the material debating furiously between leaving them on or ripping them off. Before he knew it she pushed him back onto the bed straddling his lap, "What do you like about it?" Hardly able to breathe he was so turned on and not given a chance to say what he liked, he watched in awe as she ran a hand so slowly along the top of her breasts, "You like the way it pushes up my tits?", he nodded in agreement only able to get out a heated grunt of approval. Down between them where the bow that held the material together sat, she toyed with the ties. Thinking for sure (okay, maybe praying would be more accurate) that she was going to untie them, "I could pull this here and you'd get a great view. Not yet though." Trailing her hand further down over her stomach brushing aside the lace on the sides to expose herself a bit more, "You like how it opens up here and shows off my bellybutton? I know how you like to tease me there when you kiss me. Or maybe you like the panties?" she played with the little rosette that was at the top then dipped her finger between the edge and her skin pulling away the underwear to snap it shut before he could lean up and get a good view. "Maybe you like what's inside here?"

Zuko wanted to touch her so bad, so bad, so bad. Instead she continued sliding her fingers over her own body smacking his hand away each time he attempted to reach up for her. And as with the times online he was so fucking jealous and needy. Finally able to whisper something semi-coherent, "Please."

"Please what?"

"…I need to touch you."

Smirking down at him, he could tell she was really getting off on the power trip. Truth be told, so was he.

Licking her lips, Katara's hand slid further past her own body to where he strained against the material of the cargo shorts he was wearing. As soon as she touched him, Zuko flinched unable to take any more of this teasing. Bolting up, he wrapped his arms around her yanking her underneath him getting a surprised yelp and a tinkling laugh that enticed him even more.

"You just think you can be all sexy like this and I won't do anything?" he demanded, teeth scraping against her collarbone, groin pressing hard into her thigh, a slight rub to take some tension off.

Katara smirked up at him, challenging him, "So what do you plan on doing then?"

Rather than tell her, he showed her. His mouth feasted on the flesh that wasn't covered and dampened the parts that were. The nipples puckered further straining against the fabric as though they were trying to break free so that his mouth could suckle them the way she wanted them to. He blew hot air against her belly after trailing down that way with his tongue, getting a lovely shiver from Katara. Finally his lips skimmed the rough material of the lace panties knowing full well that what lay on the other side was going to be silk against his mouth and Agni above it was when she finally ripped off the garment hastily just as eager to receive as he was to give. He loved the way she tasted, the way she smelled, the slickness of her body against his tongue. The way her entire body clinched and gasped as she fisted the sheets and his hair pulling him closer to her. He loved listening to her, feeling her as his fingers thrust in and out quicker and quicker, his mouth locked onto that precious bud holding on for dear life as her body quaked around him.

While she was still lost in the aftershocks, he leaned over her to reach into the bedside drawer to grab a condom. However, she grabbed his hand pulling him back on top of her, her cheeks reddened slightly. "We don't need one of those."

His face furrowed. Of course they needed one. She answered before he could question, "In the stream that night, well it felt really good so as soon as I got home I went to the doctor's and I got on the pill."

In that moment, for probably the first time in his life, he didn't care. Without another thought or question, or reasonable discussion at the very least, he simply kissed her tenderly and pushed inside of her reveling in the feel of their bodies joined together without that obnoxious barrier. While the foreplay had been playful and eager, their lovemaking was slow and comforting. Being between her legs, in her arms, her kisses peppering his chin and neck, her scent encircling him was home. The lingerie scratched along his chest as their bodies rocked against each other. Demanding to feel her skin against his, he took the tie in between his teeth yanking the satin so that her breasts were finally exposed to him. Taking one hardened nub between his lips he suckled while she arched her entire body into him. His hot mouth made its way over her collarbone, nibbling on the space between her neck and shoulder getting the sweetest reaction from her body that he found a long time ago that he was addicted to.

His muscles strained as he trust harder and harder into her. Katara bucked wildly against him in perfect harmony of their bodies until that blissful explosion took both of them, shuddering into each other.

The consequences hit him once they were in the shower together teasing and playing once again while they soaped up. Hugging her from behind, his hand slid over her womb, chin resting on her shoulder, a whole new swarm of thoughts that before now had never entered his brain. Katara's hands rested on top of his.

"Hmm?" she asked swaying her body against his, enjoying the feel of his arms and the heat of the water.

"I missed you."

"Is that all?" He could hear the teasing her voice.

_No,_ he thought. _I want more._

OooOooO

Zuko had planned the evening out in his head- dinner in the nicer of the hotel restaurants then a walk along the main road, and then he'd ask her. The meal had been delicious, the walk comfortable despite her complaint that the kitten-heel shoes she wore weren't the best choice. Arm slung around her shoulders they walked the boulevard pointing out interesting decorations and such of each themed hotel they passed by. They finally came to stand in front of the natural glacier that sat in the middle of the city now decorated elaborately with a built in fountain and highlighted with spot lights, Katara leaned her elbows on the railing noting how beautiful it looked with Zuko hugging her from behind resting his cheek on her head noting how beautiful she looked. Several minutes of comfortable silence enjoying the warm night air, Zuko ducked a hand into his pocket pulling out the small box. Flipping it open so that Katara could see the contents, he placed it between her clasped hands. A smile played at his lips as he heard her gasp, quickly moving his head away as she spun to face him.

"Is this what I think it is?" Her eyes were tinted with tears of happiness, her smile infectious.

"Yeah, well, I figured this made everything a bit more… official." He pulled the ring that had once belonged to his mother and placed it on her finger amazed that it hadn't even needed adjusting in size. "Besides as much as I love seeing you naked, your finger needed a little something."

"Gods, Zuko, it's beautiful," she breathed admiring the sparkle of the diamonds before wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him soundly on the mouth. "You didn't need to though."

"Yeah, I did. It's only proper."

"Yeah, but it's only a piece of jewelry. How we feel is more important." The comment took him by surprise and his lips pulled down.

"You don't like it?"

Katara smacked him playfully barely taking her eyes of the ring, "Of course I do. It's… gods, it's gorgeous. I just didn't expect it I guess. I don't deserve something this beautiful and obviously expensive."

Frowning again, "Yes you do. In fact, I think that ring is ugly compared to you. I'm the luckiest guy in the world because you are in my life. I know I'm not the most romantic guy and I know I say the wrong things sometimes and I've got this long ass list of things that I've screwed up, but when I'm with you, none of it matters. You accepted me despite my flaws and you love me like I've never been loved before and-"

Beaming that smile that made his entire being brighten, she leaned up and kissed him before he could continue. "Ditto."

OooOooO

They headed back to their room hardly taking their eyes off each other and having to stop every few moments to kiss. Making their way back, Katara observed how many wedding chapels littered the area. "They're almost like the coffee stands back home. One on every corner," she laughed, snuggling into his side to absorb some of his body heat from the chill night air.

An idea struck him and before he could think about it he blurted out, "Let's do it," he smiled brightly up at the one of the signs declaring weddings 24 hours a day.

"What?" her eyes widened, a mix of excitement and fear circling within those sapphire eyes.

"Why not? We're here already. It'll just make it easier. Get it over with."

"Get it over with?" she parroted, critical eyebrow shooting up. He caught the idiocy of his word choice, instantly correcting himself. "No, I don't mean it like that. It's just. Shit. You know what I mean."

Laughing, Katara agreed, announcing bravely, "Let's do it. Let's get it over with."

"Yeah?"

Shrugging, "Why not? Like you said we're here, we're going to get married anyways. Why not?"

Zuko could hardly contain the joy within him, grabbing her hand practically dragging her inside the nearest chapel. Once inside they found two other couples ahead of them giving them plenty of time to fill out the necessary paperwork, pay the cashier, and wait their turn on the gaudy gold and red sofa. Holding hands, smiling every so often at each other, and in utter silence they sat nervously waiting their turn. Zuko's leg shook and Katara chewed on her bottom lip. After nearly half an hour of waiting on pins and needles, they were called up.

"Ready?" Zuko grabbed her hand and led her to the double doors where their future awaited them. Just before they made their way in, she froze in place.

Zuko's glee faded as he saw Katara's expression go from nervous exhilaration to nervous repulsion. "What's wrong?" he demanded, trying to maintain his happiness.

"I can't do this." Fear must have overruled her desire to do this impulsive act.

"Why not?" The words came out sharper than he intended and instantly he regretted saying them as the moisture in her eyes swelled.

"I… I just can't."

His world crashed. She didn't want to marry him after all. It all sounded nice but the reality of the matter didn't suit her apparently. A wave of emotions flooded him and the words slipped from his lips before he could stop them. "You don't want to marry me." It wasn't a question. His dejection and anger radiated off him. Everything they had said over the past year and half, everything they had said shit not even an hour ago, were just meaningless words. Suddenly he was back with Mai empty and alone despite being so physically close to someone.

Katara blinked then shook her head until finally a breathy laugh escaped. "No. Zuko! No," she covered his cheek with her hand forcing him to look at her, "I do want to marry you. It's just…" he could see her struggle with the right words. "My family's not here. I can't do this without them."

The breath he didn't realize he was holding released and it was his turn to blink in confusion.

"I know family's not a big deal to you, but it is to me. And since I only plan on getting married once I can't do it without them here. I love you and I can't wait to marry you and be your wife. Just not without my family. I have to have my dad walk me down the aisle. I want my idiot brother screwing up the toast. My Gran Gran crying in the front row. I don't care where it's at. Hell we could come back here for all I care. I just have to have them here."

That surge of negative emotion released its hold on his heart. Resting his forehead against hers he agreed. They'd wait and do this the way they originally planned- surrounded by family and friends to share in their joy.

OooOooO

"That's the last box," Katara announced happily, setting down the bulky thing in the living room of their new house on Ember Island. She brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and watched Zuko approach with the plastic cup of champagne that Iroh had left for them.

The two-story home had belonged to his uncle who sold it to them at a killer price. "I have no need for a love nest anymore," Iroh had teased as he handed the keys to Zuko once the papers had been signed. It was slightly run down from lack of use over the years but it had great bones and it allowed them to make the upgrades that they wanted. Zuko's condo had sold quicker than expected and Katara had gotten out of her lease with hardly any repercussions. They hadn't necessarily intended to move in together so quick after their romantic getaway but everything had fallen into place so well that they would have been idiots not to jump at the opportunities. Plus them moving in together just felt like the right thing in their new life together as the couple they should have been all along. No more long flights only to have to say goodbye after too short of a time together, no more empty sides of the bed and hollow voices over the phone. No more wasted time on pretending that distance was the answer for fear of pursuing something they had wanted (no, needed) all along.

Spinning Katara in his arms, Zuko was the happiest he'd been in a long time. He just couldn't wait for what was next.

**

* * *

Maybe one more chapter in which I'll do the wedding then I'll probably be done with this one too. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

It had taken some time to figure out what Katara wanted to do once she settled into their new home on Ember Island. Sitting around doing nothing was not an option so she enrolled in nursing school but quickly discovered that while it was just "okay" it wasn't what she wanted to do after all. Then seeing the help wanted ad at a local exercise studio piqued her interest and it was love at first day of work. According to Katara the owner was a lovely young woman about their age and they got along splendidly and was enthusiastic at Katara's suggestion to teach waterbending style routines. It combined her love of her culture with her love of teaching. Apparently in their little corner of the Fire Nation, the bending forms of her people seemed so exotic that the locals flocked to try it for themselves. It had taken barely three months for them to have to create a waiting list. She offered different classes from beginners that focused on the slow movements to advanced techniques that blended waterbending with firebending. Of course Zuko was her guinea pig whenever she had to come up with a new routine and new routines turned into other things that left them sweaty, naked heaps on the floor. "I think we'll keep that routine to ourselves," Katara would pant, glazed eyes staring at the ceiling with an equally exhausted Zuko by her side.

"Good idea."

Then she got requests from the parents to teach the kids and naturally she couldn't say no to the kids. Eventually the owner grew bored of being "the boss" and signed everything over to Katara with the stipulation that she could continue teaching. Katara had been tickled pink to become the proud owner of the fitness studio. Of course, the books had been a mess but Katara had a good head for budgets and such and managed to put the company in the black.

As for Zuko, more and more he found himself growing further away from his career with his father's company and with his commute to the city bordering over two hours round trip he found it especially appealing when he didn't have to go in to that staunchy office building in Capital City. At least once or twice a week though he did have to go in and today was one of those days and it had been hell. There had been a major snafu with one of their clients and if it hadn't been for his "never give up" attitude it would have been beyond disastrous for the company. Then he missed his train, having to wait another hour and half before the next one. By the time he made it to the station, walked the mile or so to her shop, he was done for the day. He wanted to rip off the suit, grab a cold one (and a beer), plop down on the couch, and enjoy some mindless television or maybe destroy some alien horde on the PS3. Through the front glass window he could see that she was nearly done with the last class of the day. Hooking a finger through the collar of his jacket, he slung it over his shoulder and watched with a certain sense of pride and admiration at how successful her venture had been as she closed the stance, led the class through the final cleansing breaths, and then thanked everyone for coming. He smiled and nodded as the class exited the small studio and made his way inside to find Katara packing away the mats.

"Good class?" he inquired, waiting until the one-room space was emptied before coming in and kissing her.

"Yes," she replied tightly, "And you missed it. I was really counting on you being here tonight. You could have at least let me know." He was supposed to have helped out for tonight's class and he hated having to miss it.

"I sent you a text _and_ left three messages," he answered, thumbing through the receipts and bills from the day making a mental note of each one then headed to the little back room that made up the office and supply closet.

"No, you didn't," she countered, yanking her phone from her purse, pressing a few buttons, and frowning. "Okay, fine. You're off the hook this time. What happened?"

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes, his cue that it had been utter chaos. Katara patted him on the chest and gave him a sympathetic look, "You can tell me all about it when you take me to dinner. I'm starving and I'm really craving barbeque."

He glanced up briefly from the paperwork to see her slipping off the last leg of the workout pants then bending over (purposefully inviting, if he hadn't known better) to grab her jeans. He had to blink back dirty thoughts as the material slid over one luscious tan leg then another, then wriggled past her hips, and finally hid those white cotton panties from his appreciative view. Of course she smiled at him and winked when he unconsciously made a disappointed whine.

Locking up the shop, they walked down the block to their favorite barbeque place. They specialized in an Earth Kingdom regional cuisine and their marinated pig-chicken was finger-licking good. Boxing up the leftovers, they headed home in much better spirits.

Setting down their things and putting away the leftovers, Katara smacked Zuko in the butt as they headed upstairs to shower and change when Katara's phone rang. "Hey, Sokka," Katara started, and then her face went pale. Zuko's brows knitted together as he watched her nod silently then finally say, "We'll be on the next flight out." Ending the call Katara explained that Gran Gran was back in the hospital. The doctor's had missed something major when she had complained about the chest pains and it didn't look good.

While Katara hastily packed their things, Zuko made a few phone calls and booked their flight to the South Pole. Before the evening was out, they were on board the plane with Katara's small hand tucked tightly in his. Pressing the rental car perhaps faster than he should have along the snow covered roads, Zuko made it to the hospital in record time. It was Suki who greeted them in the hallway hugging her sister-in-law with Sokka right behind them pulling his little sister into a big bear hug. Zuko stood in the doorway feeling that strange pull of family from these future in-laws. It never ceased to amaze him how her family worked. He still remembered his own grandfather's passing and it was nothing like this. It had been clawing and backstabbing other family members to squeeze whatever assets from his tight fists. Zuko watched the love and devotion over the next several days that surrounded the elderly woman as she slipped into the next world. She was so lucky to have these people around her. Katara folded into his arms, burying her head in his chest when Gran Gran took her last breath.

The funeral three days later wasn't what he expected either. There was music and laughter and almost joy despite the somber events. Suki must have seen his look of wonder because she sidled up to him and said it was weird to her too being an outsider as well. He clicked his beer bottle against hers and they watched as the family made their final goodbyes to their matriarch.

A week after her grandmother's passing they were in what had been her childhood bedroom, now a guest room, Zuko exited the bathroom to find Katara bundled underneath the blankets. He knew now wasn't the time but he half wondered if she was naked under there. He desperately tried to rid that thought from his mind, but as he slipped under the covers and spooned up behind her he discovered with his chest and arms she was in a camisole and an old pair of his boxers. Again he tried to shoo away the desire for her. She rolled over and he held her tight as she cried against his chest. He had no intentions of making love to her given the situation but she had looped her leg across his hip inadvertently opening herself to him, kissing him so tenderly it nearly broke his heart. She had whispered her need to feel their connection, to be reminded of being alive and loved. And spirits above, he loved this woman. Though they hadn't yet officially wed, she was his wife in his heart and soul and he her husband. Gran Gran in her last moments had approved of the match and blessed the couple. For Katara, that was all she needed. That little slip of paper to make it official didn't matter. To have her family's blessing was good enough.

It wasn't until they get home and unpacked that Katara found the little case sitting in the bathroom shelf a week and a half unused. She was a bit frantic, "I'll make an appointment and get a new prescription and-."

Zuko blushed slightly, gathering the dirty clothes to put in the wash. "I don't think you should."

"What do you mean?" she asked just about ready to press the call button on her phone.

It took all his effort, but he met her puzzled eyes. "What if we… let nature take its course? If it happens, it happens."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I guess I am." Zuko smiled at the thought of being a father and to have Katara be the mother.

"Are you sure?"

"Well yeah. I mean if it's what you want too." His voice trailed off, half expecting her to argue against what he was saying.

She bit her bottom lip apprehensively, "So we might be parents now, you know?"

"Well it might not happen that quickly"

"And it was just that one time," she added.

"Exactly," he repeated, strangely disappointed that he might be right.

"And you're really, really sure?" Katara smiled.

Zuko nodded, pulling her into his arms. "I've never been more sure about anything."

OoooOoooO

It had been nearly six months later when Sokka, Suki, and Kiana stayed with them for the a couple days. Seeing Katara with Kiana confirmed their desires and the same could be said of Zuko with the little girl, now a precocious toddler. She was a joy to be around and they babysat her one evening so Sokka and Suki could have a nice evening kid-free. Zuko couldn't help but smile with the little girl.

Katara had run to the store to get a few items before the big game on TV but traffic had made her late. When she got home, she ran upstairs coming back down after several minutes.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, passing Zuko a beer and a kiss. Sokka proceeded to give her the rundown of the game. Zuko glanced over to where she sat on the loveseat, feet tucked under, but her eyes seemed red. Like she had been trying not to cry. He was about to ask when the player on the screen made a killer move and everybody shouted enthusiastically and Kiana banged on the coffee table.

The beer went right through him and he went upstairs to pee. It wasn't until he was drying his hands that he saw the plastic stick sitting on the edge of the tub. He knew that she was late and they had hoped. His heart raced yet his breathing slowed. Picking it up, the two pink lines that should have been there... weren't.

In a daze he went back downstairs. He met Katara's eyes and he could see the sadness in them. Leaning over he grabbed her hand and gave a squeeze.

When everyone had left, she immediately began cleaning, more out of nerves than anything. Zuko stopped her and it was then that she burst into tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'll just keep trying." He tried to joke that the trying was the fun part. Wiping away her tears, she agreed.

OoooOoooO

Zuko fiddled with his car keys and checking and rechecking his hair in the hall mirror as he waited for Katara to come out of the bathroom. It was a knee length black cocktail dress with a cowl neckline that dipped enough to expose her collarbone but unfortunately not enough to expose any of that cleavage. It was when she turned around modeling for him to get the full view his heart stopped as his jaw hit the floor. Her hair was pinned up not allowing any of it to hide away the expanse of her back the dress exposed.

"Why do you do this to me?" he growled.

Tears started to well up in her eyes turning to face him. "You don't like it?"

Approaching her like a dragon to his prey, he ran his hands over the black silk enjoying the curves beneath. "How am I supposed to schmooze with the people at the company when I won't be able to keep my hands off you?"

"So you do like it?" Katara winked, fiddling with Zuko's tie.

"Uh, yeah. Just a little bit." He made a quick glance down to his watch. Damn, no time for a quickie. It would be dishonorable for the son of the company's owner to be late. It was a boring affair, mindless chatter with kiss-asses who were loosening their lips just a bit thanks to the free alcohol. There was a dance floor that several employees and their spouses were using and Katara led him to it. Dancing together closely, Zuko's thumb ran along the border of the dress and her skin.

"You know I've never seen your office."

The comment so nonchalant that Zuko hardly paid attention. "There's a desk, computer, chair, normal stuff. I think I have a half dead fern in the corner unless the cleaning staff finally tossed it."

"Mmm. A desk, you say?" The hitch of her eyebrow sent his pulse racing. Discreetly they made their way to the elevator that took them to the top floor. It took all his effort not to stop the elevator and take her right there, but she was sneaky avoiding his kisses and hands that tried to paw at her. It was maddenly frustrating but managed to add to his arousal. Finally arriving at his office, she sat on the edge of the desk while he made sure the door was locked and the blinds shut tight. Hitching up her dress so that he could easily get between her thighs, he kissed along her neck, his hands roamed over the bared flesh of her back while she casually unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off his shoulders. He loved when she did that, dragging her nails over his chest all while kissing him so sweetly. Slowly, so slowly, he slid the top of her dress over her shoulders to find that the entire night she had been braless. He didn't think he could get any harder, but he did. Those breasts just begging to be touched as dusky nipples hardened in the cool air. But Katara pushed him away with her foot so that she could stand letting the dress fall in a heap over the high heels revealing the black garter belt that held up her lace-trimmed stockings and the matching panties. "Shit," he breathed. He loved her fetish for sexy lingerie.

Katara giggled. "You like?"

"Uh, huh," he confirmed, watching her unhook the stockings and shimmy out of the panties leaving her in nothing but the black pumps, garter belt and stockings. She bent over the desk, gripping the edge, and looked back over her shoulder wagging her bare ass at him. Zuko ran his hand over her flesh enjoying the trail of goosebumps and the giggle when he lightly spanked her. He sunk to his knees wanting to dive between her thighs to eat her but he couldn't very well return to the company party with her flavor still on his lips. Or could he? No, definitely not a good idea. Instead he kissed the back of her thighs above the stockings, licking and nipping along her sensitive flesh rubbing himself on her backside as he suckled on her earlobe and rolled a nipple between his fingers. When she finally moaned for him to "fuck her" he couldn't undo his pants quick enough. With a soft thump they fell from his hips and he yanked his boxer briefs down to trace the head of himself along her waiting body. She was so wet that he slid inside her with ease. He loved when she moaned like that, but he had to tell her to be quiet. But with each thrust the louder she became. Sliding his hand up her back, he covered her mouth with his hand, hissing a "Shh." He must have angled just so within her hitting a sensitive spot because she cried out in pleasure through his fingers, "Oh, Gods, yes, right there."

He was going to lose it soon, barely hearing the garter belt tear as he gripped onto it tight, the other hand over Katara's mouth muffling her erotic noises as she came. "Quiet," he ordered, she whimpered in agreement, only allowing breathy pants to escape, but Zuko kept his hand over her just to be safe. Her body pulsed around him a second time, then a third (he was always amazed how quick she could orgasm), then he couldn't take any more. He should have put a hand over his own mouth because he practically roared as he felt himself so close. "Shh," Katara called over her shoulder, gripping the edge of the desk tight. Leaning forward, Zuko buried his face against her shoulder trying to muffle his noises as he unleashed inside her, body quaking violently against hers.

Lost in the afterglow, Zuko tried not to crush her beneath him, raining kisses against whatever bits of her skin he could reach. Finally pulling away, always enjoying the view of her post-coital body, he sunk into the chair while she went to his private bathroom to clean up the mess between her legs. A moment later, Katara came out tossing a handful of paper towels, kissing him a few more times as he wiped himself off.

"You know, I'm not going to be able to look at this desk the same way ever again, right?"

"Well, as long as it's me you're thinking of, then good." She wagged an eyebrow and slipped back into her dress making herself presentable once more.

Trying to hide their private smiles following their rendezvous upstairs but failing miserably as they got some fresh drinks, Zuko was quick to notice his sister heading their way. Her black hair up in a neat twist with two strands framing her heart-shaped face. Her red-tinted lips held that smirk that always said "trouble."

"Zu-Zu," Azula called out. Zuko clutched his beer bottle a bit tighter. She must have felt his tension because Katara gave a reassuring squeeze on his arm and smiled at him. "I'm so glad you made it. Oh, this must be your girlfriend. Pleased to finally meet you."

Katara smiled back warmly, taking the proffered hand, "Glad to meet you too."

"I've heard all about you. Some kind of yoga instructor or something. No wonder why he comes to work tired."

"Well, he does have a long commute," Katara bypassed the crude comment.

Azula lifted an eyebrow as her eyes zeroed in on their mother's ring now on Katara's finger. Nodding her head towards the hand Azula asked, "So when is my brother going to make an honest woman out of you. You've been together for what two years now and you're still living in sin."

Katara smiled saccharine sweet, curbing Zuko's inevitable outburst of telling his sister to piss off. Lifting her wine glass to her lips, glancing over the rim at her future sister-in-law, "I wouldn't call it that, thank you very much. We're very happy together and haven't felt a need to get that little slip of paper telling the world that we're together."

The two women were at a standstill until Azula laughed sharply. "I'm just shocked that he would pick someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko demanded. Katara glared.

"Oh, you know," Azula examined her nails as if the whole conversation was trivial, "She's obviously not one of us. Kind of like oh, what's that story, Cinderella was it? With the filthy peasant falling in love with the rich prince and he's stupid enough to allow it? Probably because she was a peasant yoga instructor or whatever and men are idiots when it comes to sluts."

Katara just smiled politely and nodded her head, placing her barely drunk wine glass on the table and walked away from the siblings. "Katara! Wait!" He reached to grab her arm, but she shrugged it off and stormed out of the room. Zuko glared daggers down at his sister. "If you ever talk to my _wife_ like that again, so help me I will destroy you." A flame lit in his palm, angrily flickering in time to his elevated pulse. Azula just stared back at him nonchalantly, taking his wrist between her fingers and lowering it dousing the angry flame within.

"Far be it for me to tell my big brother what to do with his life, right? How silly of me. Well, I wish you two the best of luck and long life, lots of half-blood kids, and all that bullshit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important people to talk to." Before Zuko could say anything further, he headed outside to find Katara. She was sitting at the fountain in front of the building staring intently at the engagement ring as if trying to find all the answers within. He could see that she had been crying from the way her mascara smudged beneath her lashes.

"Katara? I'm so sorry," Zuko gritted, sitting delicately next to her. He hated his family. Aside from Uncle, they were all a bunch of assholes who thought they were superior to everyone else on the planet. Why couldn't they just pretend to be normal? "My sister is bitch. I don't know what the hell is wrong with her…"

"You don't think that do you?" she finally asked.

"What?" He tried to take her again, but again she brushed off his advance.

"That I'm just a filthy peasant after you for your money and whatnot." He heard her gulp back a sob. "That I'm trying to entrap you?"

"How can you say that?"

"But its true isn't it?"

"Katara look at me," he touched her chin forcing her to look at him. Though he could turn her face she still wouldn't look at him. "Katara. Look at me." Finally her eyes met his. "I don't want you to ever think that. I love you for you and I hope to all the spirits above that you feel the same. I can't imagine you not in my life."

"Then why aren't we married yet? Am I not good enough?"

"No. No." He squeezed her hand tight, "I don't know why. I just assumed that we were good. That's what you keep saying."

"I know that's what I said. But I want it to be official. Especially before…" she bit her lip hard as a fresh stream of tears flowed. "… the baby comes."

"What baby?" She looked at him and smiled just slightly and placed a hand on her belly.

"What? Wait, you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me? How far along? Holy shit!" His words were a big slur that all seemed to come out at once. He was happy for sure. But a bit pissed that she hadn't told him and that this was how she chose to tell him.

"I'm sorry. I just found out today and I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you."

Zuko ran his hand through his hair sighing loudly, "Well, this was sure as hell far from beyond the perfect time to tell me."

After a moment to let everything sink in, Katara burst out laughing, "It is, isn't it?"

Zuko looked at her puzzled then joined her in laughing pulling her close to him. "You are a crazy chick, you know that right?"

"You still love me right?"

"I do." His eyes fell to her belly and his hand followed. "So I'm going to be a dad then?"

Katara hiccupped, "Yeah. In about 32 weeks."

"Well then, we better get on that wedding, Mrs. Zuko." He took the ring back from her and once again put it on the proper finger, kissing her soundly with all the feeling in his heart.

This was to be the most wonderful day of his life. The sun shimmered off the waves behind him. Only their closest friends and family waited in anticipation. He smiled and laughed as he watched his now two and half-year-old niece be led down the aisle by his soon to be sister-in-law petals flung from the little basket, some getting put in her mouth. He had visions of his own child doing the same thing and it made him smile wide. Once the little one arrived to where Sokka stood beside Zuko he scooped up his daughter while Suki took her place on the bride's side. Katara was stunning in the simple white sheath dress, her five-month round belly filling out the dress nicely, a simple halo of flowers adorning the brown waves that cascaded down her back.

The ceremony itself was quick, but the party afterwards lasted well into the night. A celebration of love and family and all the blessing that it brought.

In their marriage bed, Zuko snuggled against his new wife, feeling their child move within her.

"Happy, Mr. Sozinaka?" she asked.

"Very, Mrs. Sozinaka," he beamed.

"Good. It's kind of funny to think it all started with a webcam."

"Well, I do aim to please." Zuko smiled up at her, massaging her legs.

Leaning down to kiss him, Katara smirked against his lips, "Yeah, well aim a bit lower, my feet are killing me."

_**Fin**_

**Well that's it folks. It's definitely been a long, fun ride. Thanks for sharing the ride with me, everyone. Thanks to all those who helped with ideas and plot points and grammar/spelling issues (I still need to remedy some of those I know). I may do a preggo Katara story to follow up. Maybe I won't. Who knows what little plot bunny will pop up next. :) Take care and happy reading!**


End file.
